Bonds Tested
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: Gabriela finally moves to Mobius. Life is good for her and her family. But when Gabriela buys a necklace, all the peace will dissapear. A dark being emerges with a lust for vengance and death. Can Sonic and Gabby beat it? Or will it break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriela's Pov

I turned my head sighing in agitation, tears streamed down my mom's face as she kissed Justin good bye.

"Gabriela?" Mom says finally as I turn back around with a smile plastered on my face.

"Mom we're going to be fine. You and Dad go have fun." I said holding Justin in my arms as he smiled at mom. We've been living in Mobius for a few months and we've loved it. My Dad got a great job as a computer engineer, my mom enrolled in school and put Justin in a group for toddlers so he could bond with kids his age. And me? Well I was enjoying life, hanging with Shadow and the rest of the gang and going out with-

"Hello Mrs. Astor! Sorry I'm late! Just wanted to come by to see you off then grab a bite with Gabby." Wind tousled cobalt quills and deep sea green eyes and a grin that would make any girl swoon. Sonic the hedgehog.

"Oh that's okay Sonic~ I was just making sure Gabby was okay and saying…saying goodbye to my baby." Mom said a tear falling , I sighed shaking my head and lightly smiling.

"Mom, we'll be fine. Don't worry about us." I said as Sonic nodded in agreement leaning on my shoulder

"I'll keep her safe. You and Mr. Astor have a good time." Sonic said winking at her as she softly laughed and muttered something like 'Famous last words' As you may be wondering, my parents decided to celebrate their twentieth anniversary by taking a cruise around the world. Leaving me home alone. For the first time. Ever. In my entire existence. So this was a big step in my seventeen years.

"Go on mom before dad takes the cruise without you!" I said as she lightly laughed then gave Justin and I another hug and kiss.

"I'm counting on you to keep them safe, Sonic." She said turning to Sonic as she began to back away with a soft smile on her face. We waved as she began to disappear into the mob of people. We waited till both my mom and dad stood on the deck then slowly moved away from the port.

"Bye Momma. Bye Daddy." Justin said waving till they were far away from the docks. I lightly kissed the three year old's head then turned smiling to Sonic.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked shifting Justin to my other hip. Sonic grinned then took my free hand..

"Oh nowhere. But we do have a date." He said then suddenly my feet left the ground and was in his arms giggling.

" You seriously need to stop that! I'm too big for you to do that!" I said laughing knowing he wouldn't quit, he just laughed then started to run into town. He zoomed through buildings and cars as he dodged the traffic, I held on to Justin holding him close. I knew Sonic wouldn't drop is, but I wasn't quiet sure that I wouldn't drop Justin. He had grown so much in the past few months, I just couldn't believe my sweet little brother was growing up. Two minutes later we were standing outside a family owned restaurant , two hedgehogs were standing out side happily chatting away. That would be a normal sight, but still seeing him laughing and smiling was a very weird thing.

"Hey Guys!" Amy said running over to us giving me and Justin a warm hug, her date gave us a coy smile then waved.

"Hi Shadow!" I said holding on to Justin tighter as he tried to wiggle away from me and over to Shadow. Yup! Shadow the hedgehog had made a turn around, ever since he and Amy started going out he became more friendly and a little less somber. Don't get me wrong he's still the strong, silent, resilient Shadow we all know and love, but now he smiles more and frowns less.

"Hello Gabriela, Justin." He said as Justin squirmed down and ran over to him holding out his arms.

"Up! Adow! Up!" He said defiantly till Shadow scooped him up in his arms.

"Demanding aren't we?" He growled playfully causing Justin to giggle, I just loved that they got along together. I think that's one of the reasons why Shadow has been nicer.

"Hi Justin! How are you!" Amy said smiling brightly as Justin began to reach for her.

"Ami! Ami!" He squealed in delight giving her a wet kiss causing her to giggle then set him on the ground.

"Hey Shads! What's up?" Sonic asked as he walked closer to me, Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Nothing Faker. And you? I believe Amy told me that Gabriela's parents left this morning?" He asked then looked at me, I nodded

"They just barely left-"

"Mommy and Daddy gone….I hungy!" Justin pouted crossing his arms, Sonic laughed then winked at him.

"Me too buddy! Lets get going, I'm starved. And besides you don't want to deprive this cute kid some food!" Sonic said agreeing with Justin as everyone cracked up laughing. Justin stared at us looking confused, as we began to walk inside the restaurant.

* * *

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'm so sorry! I would have updated on Monday, but I got grounded! I'm so sorry! And I'm sorry this was so short! But I needed to go ahead and get this up for you guys! I'm so sorry! Well tell me what you think? I'm iffy on how I liked this chapter, but oh well. Thanks Everone who reviewed on Rekindled Friendship! I hope you like this one as much as the last two! Please review! ~God Bless!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriela's Pov

I woke up groggy. Laying on my side I look beside me to see Justin sleeping peacefully. Smiling I lightly stroke his hand then slowly get up, as I'm about to leave the room I look back and stare at my sleeping little brother. Yawning, I walk into the kitchen and start to get a glass of water, instinctively I reach up and touch my hair. I loved my Mobian form, it was simply amazing. The funny thing is that how I look now is the exact way I drew a character when I was thirteen. I leaned against the counter as I closed my eyes enjoying the rising sun's rays lightly warming me. Looking over the rolling hills I found it so hard to believe this is where we lived, its just so beautiful here. Green grasses, and clear blue skies during the summer, warm orange and browns during the fall, and crisp white snow in the winter.

"Abby! Aaaabby!" I jolt out of my train of thought at the sound of Justin's cries. I put the glass on the counter and hurry upstairs.

"I'm coming!" I call out as he continues to call me, I smile when I walk in seeing him sitting in the middle of the bed. He rubbed his tight clenched hands against his eyes as he pouted at me.

"Abby gone! Abby weave me!" He cried as I sat on the bed and scooped him up in my arms, I held him lightly rubbing his back.

"I went downstairs Justin. I'd never leave you. I love you." I said as he sniffled then looked up at me, I lightly kissed his forehead causing him to giggle. I scooted over to the end of the bed getting up with him in my arms, bounced him on my hip causing him to laugh even more.

"Come you little monster. Let go watch some cartoons and eat something." I said as he cheered, I sat him on the couch in front of the TV as I turned it on.

"TV!" He cheered as he bounced on the couch, I laughed seeing him so happy for something so trivial. Sometimes I wished I was like that again, where you get excited for everything no matter what it was. That everything was a new experience. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two bowls and filled them with cereal, I was about to fill mine with milk when I smirked and decided against it. I sat on the couch and placed a small bowl of cereal on his lap as he began to scarf it down. I laughed then shook my head as I turned to the TV with my bowl in my lap, a few programs went by eventually Justin lost his interest in the TV and began to demand for toys.

"I want Cwayon!" He asked for the second time, finally giving in I walked over to the hall closet and pulled out a few crayons and paper. As I walked back to the living room I glanced at the clock…I shrieked. It was twelve O'clock and Sonic and I agreed to meet at a café at twelve-thirty. I quickly ran over to the living room and gave Justin the crayons.

"Justin. I'm going upstairs to get dressed, stay right there. Okay, honey. Don't go in the kitchen, I'll be right back." I said kneeling in front of him, as he nodded at me.

"Otay!" I quickly ran up the stairs and flung open my closet doors, soon my bed was covered in clothes….

"Let's get you dressed Justin." I said as I hurried down the stairs after ten minutes of getting dressed I was wearing a simple blue summery dress with my hair pulled back with a matching hair band. I rounded the stair well looking in the living room…he wasn't there.

"Justin! I said to stay in the living room. Come out!" I said then a though crossed my mind. Kidnapped. I quickly started to search the house.

"Justin! Justin! Come out !" I called then sighed in relief when I found him in the front hallway then I gasped. Squiggles, waves, dots, lines and everything in between covered the hallway with crayon.

"Justin! I said stay in the living room! Oh, geeze mom's gonna kill me- Ah! Come on, lets get you dressed!" I said thinking about mom and dad then remembered my date. I swung him up in my arms as we hurried upstairs to get dressed as he giggled to himself "Me draw!" We were out of the house five minutes flat, as we hurried out the door and towards the city… I was five minutes late, but then again I'm usually late by ten so I thought I did great considering the whole crayon and outfit thing. I placed Justin on the ground as he scrambled to get on a chair and sit down.

"We have to wait for Sonic, Justin." I said as he sat there pouting

"Me hungry, Abby. Me want food." He pouted as I kneeled beside him.

"You'll eat in a minute, sweetie. Just hold on for a few more minutes. Sonic's coming, okay." I said as he stared at me with his huge green eyes, I stood by the table looking around to see the blue hedgehog…Half an hour went by….

"Abby, I hungry." Justin said again as I sighed and picked up the menu and ordered some fries for him…An hour went by. I slunk in my chair as the sadness and anger set in, I ordered something for me and started to eat. He still didn't come. I paid for the food and scooped Justin up as we left the restaurant, I headed for the park. He squealed in delight when he saw the jungle gym ahead, squirming away from me, he ran in front towards the play ground. I sat on a bench running my fingers through my hair as I watched him play. He must have been fighting Eggman or saving someone. I thought to myself then pulled out my cell phone and started to dial Tails's number, I wanted to talk to someone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tails, what's up?" I asked as he started to tell me about his latest projects.

"I'm almost done with it! Oh! I'm sorry! Did you want to talk to Sonic?" I nearly dropped the phone.

"Sonic's there?"

"Yeah. Want me to pass the phone?" Blinking I took a breath and answered sweetly yes. I held the phone as close to my ear as possible to hear them

"Hey Sonic! Gabriela's on the line."

"What? Oh! Okay pass- Oh no." I gritted my teeth as realization hit me, he forgot. He had me waiting on him and he wasn't even coming!

"Gabby! I'm so-" I hit the hang up button and shoved the cell phone back in my purse, a few seconds later it began to ring and I just ignored it. I sat there just seething as Justin happily played on the playground, at least he wasn't upset. I wiped away loose hair that slapped against my face as a gust of wind passed me by then doubled back. He stopped in front of me, looking completely upset.

"I'm really sorry, Gabriela." He said as I sat there and stared at him, I turned away like a five year old then stood up and walked over to Justin.

"Come on, honey. Lets go." I said as he started to walk over to me waving by to the other kids, I lifted him up and headed for the exit.

"Come on Gabby! I said I was sorry." Sonic said as he walked beside me, I walked faster.

"Don't be that way!"

"I think I have a right to be this way! You stood me up! You had me and Justin waiting, for you. This is the third time you've done this, Sonic! And you know if it was just me then I'd be a little bit more understanding, but you also had Justin waiting for you. He gets so disappointed some times that I just want to cry." I snapped at him then continued to fast walk, he easily kept pace with me.

"I'm really sorry! But I get so busy sometimes-"

"What were you doing at Tails house then?"

"…." I huffed then continued to walk till I found a huge mob of people going to lunch. Since you usually can't out run Sonic, you have to lose him in a bunch of people. I ducked behind and next to several different Mobians till Sonic was out of my sight. I hurried past several different buildings till I was out of the business district and into the small shopping area, knowing he'd see me soon I walked into a random store. Peeking out the store window I saw a streak of blue. I sighed then turned around, it looked like some kind of gypsy shop, moons, stars and other things decorated place. Justin stared at everything in awe as we walked through the shop, I mainly scoffed at everything

"Love potion?" I said skeptically then placed the bottle down as I continued to look. As I walked past a glass display I saw something. It was a silver necklace with a ebony jewel hanging from it. I didn't know why, but I liked it…I had to have. Like it was calling me. But I didn't know why. Setting Justin down I reached and took it in my hands. It was so unique. So different. I looked down to see Justin playing with some kids toys. Still clutching the necklace in one hand, I walked up to the counter to see an old owl standing there with a pale blue scarf wrapped around it's neck.

"Hello. How much is-" I asked when she gasped at what I had in my hand

"Take it! You can have it!" She said hurriedly, I stared at her and held out the necklace.

"Are you sure , because I can-"

"NO! Take it and get out of my shop!" She said closing my hand over the necklace then pointed to the door. Surprised by her rude attitude I quickly grabbed Justin and left. Luckily there was a bench not too far from the shop, I sat Justin on it and started to clasp the necklace around me.

"Gabriela!" I heard someone shout then remembered why I went in the shop in the first place, he stopped his green eyes torn.

"Please Gabriela! I'm really sorry." He said as I finished clasping the necklace. I crossed my arms and stared at, he took my hands in his and lightly kissed me.

"I'm really, really sorry, please forgive me." He pleaded I glared at him and for a minute he stared at me strangely then went back to his sad demeanor. I sighed shaking my head, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Okay, I forgive you. But now you get to buy me dinner later on." I said as a bright smile spread across his face, his hands slipped around my waist as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Deal! How about tonight?" He laughed as I smiled at him, instinctively I reached up and touched my necklace, Sonic made a face.

"When did you get that?" He asked staring at it, I looked back at the shop.

"Oh, no where. Not tonight, how about on Friday? I need to get back home and start scrubbing the walls." I said taking his hand in mine, he smiled and lightly kissed me again. Laughing I pulled away and looked over to Justin to see him making silly faces at us.

"Come on you goofball. Lets go home and show Sonic what you drew." I said as I picked him up, Justin clapped his hands excitedly.

"Me draw picture!"

____

? Pov

_At last. I will finally get my revenge, and what better way than through someone he deeply cares about. Oh, how ironic fate can be. Gabriela will be the key to Sonic's undoing, and once I'm finally free from this retched containment I will have my ultimate vengeance. No one will be spared, no woman or child on Mobius will see this oncoming wave. And then once I see that every living being on this planet begs for mercy…they will all die_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy and have been reading the coolest story 'Oblivion' Anyway, can anyone guess who it is on the bottom? One line stands out from the rest, lets see who really knows their Sonic Games? Hehe! Thanks for the reivews and please keep them coming! ~God Bless!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriela's Pov

_I gasped for breath as I ran down the broken street, tripping, I fell to my knees. I could feel his presence getting closer and closer. I got back to my feet and continued to run till I came to a dead end, whirling around on my heel I started to go back the way I came when I saw him. It was a dark mist swirling around my only exit. I could hear a deep cynical laugh, shivering I stepped back as it advanced towards me._

"_There is no escaping me, Gabriela. You are mine. You will help me." _

"_N-no! I-I won't!" I gasped out as I had finally walked to the back of the wall._

"_Who are you! What do you want from me?" I begged as my heart beat a thousand times a minute, the mist slowly started to take shape._

"_Who do you think I am?" It said then I could see a form, I gasped and collapsed on the floor as I looked up and saw…myself._

I gasped for breath as I laid on my bed covered in sweat. I franticly sat up and looked around half expecting to see the figure, but nothing.

"It was just a dream." I said then softly corrected myself 'a nightmare.' It was 4:00 in the morning, knowing I wouldn't fall back asleep I sat up and slipped out of bed. Justin had slept in his own room the past few nights, I've had the same nightmare for the last few days. Over and over again every night I see myself. What did it mean? Was I evil? What did the doppelganger mean by help me? I wrapped my blanket around me and headed downstairs to make some coffee. After serving myself a cup I sat down at the table slowly taking sip after sip

"Where had I heard that voice before?" I said to no one, but it seemed so familiar. I knew the voice, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Who was it? I heard a soft clink. Looking down I realized my necklace had fallen on the table, sighing I picked it up and studied it. Why did Sonic look at me weird once I had it on? Tons of questions swirled around my mind, but I didn't have an answer for any of them.

_Look within yourself_

I jumped up looking around, nothing.

"Hello?" I said meekly as scanned the kitchen. No one and nothing. Slowly sitting down I took an other sip of my drink, I groaned and leaned my head on the table.

"Now I'm hearing things." I muttered to myself then glanced at the necklace laying on the table picking it up again I lightly fingered the chain. Why did I even want this old relic?

_Because you were destined to have it._

"Who are you! Come out!" I called into the air dropping the necklace. Nothing. I shivered and wrapped the blanket closer around me

"Leave me alone." I said softly as I sat back down on the chair.

_Help me…please. Help me, Gabriela. _

I gasped at the sound of the deep voice pleading with me, I looked down into my light brown drink trying to ignore the voice.

_Please…I'll die. You have to help me…_

"Where are you?" I asked out loud but received no response. I waited another five minutes then scooped up the necklace and walked over to the couch. I had to be still half asleep. I mean who hears voices that are telling you to help them?…Unless they're crazy. Turning on the TV I rested my head on the armrest of the couch and slowly began to drift to sleep with the drone of the TV…

"Get away from her!" I jumped up thrashing under my blanket as Sonic stood in front of me, bleary eyes I stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I yawned as I looked around the living room, it was completely empty except for Sonic and I. He turned to me in shock.

"There was a shadow standing over you…I came over to ask you if you wanted to go out for breakfast when I saw it. But now…it disappeared." I stared at him and then remembered my encounters earlier that morning.

"Oh…um…well maybe it was just your imagination, Sonic. Or you might not be fully awake yet. That's what happened to me this morning, I was hearing voices! Isn't that crazy?" I said shrugging trying to dismiss the earlier event with the thought it was just my imagination, but something kept telling me that it really did happen. I looked to the ground to see my necklace laying on the floor, I thought I had put it back on before I fell asleep again? Sonic seeing where I was looking bent down to pick up the necklace

_No. Don't let him touch it. He'll kill me…Please help me._

"Hey! Umm I'll get it in a minute! Why don't you come back in like half an hour and I'll be ready to get something to eat." I said falling off the couch as I reached to snatch the necklace before he could touch it. Sonic instantly grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet.

"Are you feeling okay, Gabby? You seem kinda freaked out." He asked as I shook my head and threw the necklace back on the couch.

"Oh…I-I'm fine. You go ahead!" I said glancing back at the necklace. It seemed like the voice was coming from the necklace, and apparently it needed help…or I needed to talk to a therapist. Either one. Sonic shrugged his shoulders, leaned over and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Alright then, I'll see you in little bit." He said then was gone. I sighed then turned to the couch . The necklace was hand half way off the sofa, slowly I take a step forward and pick it up.

"_You must help me…" _The voice returned as cradled the necklace in my palms, sitting down I stared at it in shock

"Who are you? W-what are you?" I asked staring at it halfway expecting something to happen…nothing.

"_I am Mephisto. I am a mobian as you are. I was imprisoned in this trinket by three hedgehogs."_

"Then how do I help you get out?" I wondered aloud, shivering I felt a chill run down my spine.

"_I require two chaos emeralds to fully regenerate. One emerald to regenerate my body and the second so I can live." _I wasn't liking the sound of this. Something seemed off, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"How do I know I can trust you? Two chaos emeralds are hard to come by." I said as twirled the necklace between my fingers, I heard a low chuckle

"_You certainly are no fool. But I assure you I mean you no harm." _Studying the necklace I sighed shrugging my shoulders. He sounded honest enough…

"I'll help you , but it could take awhile to get the emeralds. Especially since it seems like I can't tell Sonic." I said as I stood up and began to head up stairs to change out of my pajamas and into some clothes

…

_This is far too easy. The girl is more gullible than I had believed. Of course that light surrounding her will be more trouble than I had thought . I must act soon before her 'sight' becomes fully developed, lest she see me who I truly am…_


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriela's Pov

"Justin! Why won't you eat your food?" I said trying to give him a piece of pancake, he pouted and pushed my hand away.

"I give up! Why don't you try, Sonic." I said as I dropped the fork on the table. We were at a dinner getting breakfast and for some strange reason Justin wouldn't eat his food

"Sure. Come on, buddy, You gotta eat some-" He said as Justin suddenly grabbed his egg and threw it at Sonic. It landed right on his nose and although Sonic chuckled, I was furious.

"No, Justin! Don't do that!" I snapped and lightly swatted his hand, he yanked back and began to sniffle. I wagged my finger at him

"Don't throw food, Justin! You're being a very bad boy!" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. Why was he being so difficult today? Earlier this morning he wouldn't take a bath and didn't want to get dressed either!

"I just don't know what to-" I began to say thinking it was hopeless when I heard a soft cough. Justin stared at me with huge sad green eyes then I figured it out. Groaning I got up and lifted him from his high chair and onto my lap, he rested his head against me and closed his eyes.

"He's sick. That's why he won't eat." I said lightly rocking Justin as he sighed.

"Poor fella, he must feel bad." Sonic said as he lightly touched Justin's head as he began to fall asleep.

"This little guy's going straight to bed once I return my books at the library." I said as we got up to leave, turning to get my purse Sonic's hand dashed in front of mine and grabbed the purse..

"I'll pay this time." He said as he pulled out his wallet. I reached for my purse again as he sidestepped away.

"Sonic!" I said exasperated as he smiled at me and the waiter the money. Pursing my lips I shifted Justin to a more comfortable position for him to go to sleep.

"If I didn't have Justin in my arms, I'd be paying!" I said as he chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Then it looks like I'm indebted to the little guy once again." He said laughing as he grabbed my second bag half filled with library books and diapers and what ever else Justin might need on our outing. Metropolis City was filled with tons of great sights, but my favorite place was the library. It's architecture was beautiful and it held a mysterious cathedral allure. Once we were inside, I passed the sleeping Just in over to Sonic in trade for my library bag.

"Hello Mrs. Hawksbill." I said as I placed my bag on the counter. She was an old turtle but one of the kindest people you'll ever meet.

"Hello Gabriela. How are you today?" She asked as she began to scan my books, I smiled at her and glanced back at the boys.

"Oh I'm fine, but Justin isn't feeling well so after this I'm going home." I said as Mrs. Hawksbill smiled and lightly patted my hand

"Well I certainly hope he gets better soon. I hope he hasn't caught- Oh dear not again. Children please keep your voices down!" Mrs. Hawksbill said as she turned to a bunch of younger kids getting rowdy, only they didn't listen.

"I'll handle it." I said and walked over to the group of seven year olds, they looked at me with contempt.

"Hey guys. Look you need to quiet down, the library is for reading and quiet. Why don't you guys try playing a game? A really hard one like…like who can hold their breath the longest or a staring contest or even better who can go the longest without talking. But then again these are older kids games, I'm sure you can't do it." I said as they glared at me and shook their heads.

"We can do anything the older guys can do!" One of the boys piped up then turned to his friends, I smiled and turned back to Mrs. Hawksbill.

"There all taken care of!" I said as I grabbed the book bag as Mrs. Hawksbill stared at me.

"Have you ever considered working here? I could use and assistant, you know. I'm getting old and it gets harder for me to do things. And you do so well with younger kids." She suggested as I leaped with joy. Work at a library? All day surrounded by books? That was a dream come true.

"Oh I'd love to!" I said as Mrs. Hawksbill smiled and patted my hand again like a grandmother would to a granddaughter.

"I wish I could just give the position to you, but I'm afraid you have a little bit of competition. I'm going to do interviews next week, will you be there?" She asked as I nodded just beaming ear to ear.

"Yes mam! I'll be there! Thank you!" I said then turned to leave when I saw a light green fox talking to Sonic. She laughed and lightly touched Justin's head, I instantly felt myself stiffen. Why was there a stranger touching my baby brother? And why was Sonic letting her? I stormed over there, trying to keep a calm face.

"Hi Sonic, I'm back you can pass him to me." I said taking the bag off my shoulder and thrusting it into his hand as I pried Justin away from him. The emerald fox giggled and smiled at me, I ignored her and rested Justin's head on my shoulder then I finally acknowledged she was there.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't even notice you were there. I'm Gabriela, and you are?" I asked trying not to be blunt, but apparently she head it in my voice.

"Oh I'm Sara. I saw your husband over here, and I thought he looked familiar so I-" Sonic and I looked at each other then gaped at Sara.

"Oh! We're not married-"

"We're just dating!"

We both said at the same time as our faces turned red, Sara giggled and smiled at us.

"I'm sorry! My mistake. It's just that the way you look at each other reminds me of how my parents are and you know with the baby anyone would come to that conclusion." She said as I looked down at Justin

"Oh! Oh this is my baby brother. We're- We're not married." I stuttered out as my face turned a bright red, Sonic was silent obviously just as embarrassed as me.

"Aww. He's so cute. Well I've got to go." She said sensing the awkwardness and walked away from us. We were both quiet neither of us wanting to look at each other.

"Lets go home." I said as Justin began to stir in his sleep, Sonic looked at me a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Yeah, lets go. I think someone needs medicine and nap." Sonic said as he began to walk out the library with me. What would have taken thirty minutes walking took only one minute running with Sonic to get home. Luck was with me Justin easily took the medicine and began to fall back asleep. I picked him up and carried him upstairs and laid him down on my bed as Sonic pulled the covers over him. Leaning down I lightly kissed Justin's forehead as he slept then turned to Sonic as he lightly touched his head.

What Sara had said still burned my face, I mean. Me married to Sonic the hedgehog. That would be…unbelievable. Although spending the rest of my life with him would be too good to be true, but… I didn't think he felt **that** way about me. We walked back into the living room both of us sitting on the couch, I sighed as I wrinkled my nose then sneezed. Groaning I closed my eyes and leaned back. Great. I had caught what ever Justin had. Then I felt so sleepy. I hated feeling sleepy. Sonic chuckled at me as I rested my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around me as began to drift off…

"Aabby!"

Groaning I got up and headed upstairs, this was going to be a long day…

* * *

**Hey! I'm really sorry for taking so long to update this! I had half the chapter written for days and just barely made myself finish it. So sorry for the long wait! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, please keep them up and ~God Bless!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic's Pov

I looked up from the couch as Gabby climbed down the stairs for the fiftieth time that night. I quickly walked over to her grabbing her arm to steady herself before she tumbled down the steps.

"I gave him his medicine, so he should go back to sleep. Of course I said that five hours ago and it didn't work very well." She said drowsily as I walked her to the couch, she fell limply on the sofa and sighed. I had decided to stay the night to help her take care of Justin since it seemed like he wasn't getting any better. If anything he got worse and Gabby was starting to fall asleep on her feet. She moved closer to me that her head was resting on my shoulder, eyes closed she began to drift to sleep again. I couldn't help but smile, it was practically heaven to have her here on Mobius with me. A dream come true. Only a few seconds passed and Justin began to cry again, Gabriela moaned and began to get up.

"I'll handle it." I said as I got up, she nodded then fell back asleep on the couch. I climbed the stairs to Justin's room, he sat up in his bed and sniffed at me. I picked him up lightly bouncing him as he sighed, poor kid. After he had calmed down, I tried to put him back in bed when he clung to my neck. I lightly smiled. You could say Justin liked me better than when we first met, there was still a little defiance but we had gotten closer. I looked at his round face then placed my hand on his head.

"It seems like you don't want to go to sleep. Hmm, why don't you just stay with us." I said as I started out of the room and down the stairs, Gabriela had propped herself against the arm of the couch and was in a deep sleep. He smiled at his sister as I sat down on the sofa sitting Justin on my lap. Within the next ten minutes he had dozed off too, Gabriela half asleep moved back over to me. I smiled as I wrapped my free arm around her…

"I'm so sorry! If I had known then…then...ah ah achoo!" I woke up to Gabriela sneezing as she lifted Justin from the crook of my arm, daylight had broke over. I rubbed my eyes yawning, as she carried him back up the stairs. I got up and stretched then turned as Gabriela came back down.

"That was fast." I said a little surprised she came back so fast. She laughed and shook her head.

"You're losing your touch, Sonic the hedgehog." She said then headed for the kitchen.

"I don't know how, but thanks for getting him to sleep. I was dying for some shut eye." She said as she walked to the sink, I chuckled and shrugged.

"I think he just didn't want to be left alone." I said as she turned to me with a light smile

"Either way, thanks. Hey, do you mind turning on the radio?" She asked as I walked over to the radio sitting on the window sill

"Just flip through the stations. I'll say when's a good one." She said as I flipped the switch and started to change the songs

"There! That one! I love it!" She said as I heard clicking and clapping coming from the radio, she started to sway to the music. She began to sing along with the song as she started to make coffee

____

____

MMMM better...MMMM better...

Absolutely no one that knows me better

No one that can make me feel so good

How did we stay so long together?

When everybody, everybody said we never would

And just when I, I start to think they're right

That love has died...

____________________________________

I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist as she laughed and continued to sing

________

_There you go making my heart beat again, _

_Heart beat again, _

_Heart beat again _

_There you go making me feel like a kid _

_Won't you do it and do it one time? _

_There you go pulling me right back in,_

_Right back in, _

_Right back in _

_And I know I'm never letting this go _

_I'm stuck on you _

_Whutoo whutoo_

_Stuck like glue _

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue _

_Whutooo whutooo _

_Stuck like glue _

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue _

She ducked under my arm and ran to the other side of the kitchen table with a sly look on her face

__________

Some days I don't feel like trying

Some days you know

I wanna just give up

When it doesn't matter who's right,

thought about it all night

Had enough

You give me that look

"I'm sorry baby let's make up"

I shrugged my shoulders holding out my hands, trying to act out the song

__

You do that thing that makes me laugh

And just like that...

__

There you go making my heart beat again,

Heart beat again,

Heart beat again

There you go making me feel like a kid

Won't you do it and do it one time

There you go pulling me right back in,

Right back in,

Right back in

And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-oo

I'm stuck on you

Whutooo whutooo

Stuck like glue

You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Whutooo whutooo

Stuck like glue

You and me baby were stuck like glue

Whutooo Whutoo

We twisted each other around as she tried to get away from me, and wagged her finger at me

__

You almost stay out,

too stuck together from the ATL

Whutooo Whutoo

Feeling kinda sick?

Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick

I say

Whutooo Whutoo

Whatcha gonna do with that?

Whutooo Whutoo

Come on over here with that

Sugar sticky sweet stuff

Come on give me that stuff

Everybody wants some Melodies that get stuck

Up in your head

Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head

Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head

Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head

Whutooo whutooo

Whuthoo whutooo

Stuck like glue

You and me together,

say, it's all I wanna do I said

She smiled mischievously then I zipped over to her side and picked her up and spun her around

____________________________________________

________________________

______

There you go making my heart beat again,

Heart beat again,

Heart beat again

There you go making me feel like a kid

Won't you do it and do it one time

There you go pulling me right back in,

Right back in,

Right back in

And I know-oo

I'm never letting this go-ooo

There you go making my heart beat again,

Heart beat again,

Heart beat again

There you go making me feel like a kid

Won't you do it and do it one time

There you go pulling me right back in,

Right back in,

Right back in

And I know I'm never letting this go

I'm stuck on you

Whutooo whutooo

Stuck like glue

You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Whutooo whutooo

Stuck like glue

You and me baby were stuck like glue

Whutooo whutooo

Stuck like glue

You and me baby we're stuck like glue

We laughed at each other then leaned forwards and kissed, I placed her on the ground as she beamed at me then turned back to the coffee as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"There. If that song didn't wake us up then this will!" She said as she handed me a cup

"Thanks, Gabby." I said staring at her, she was so beautiful. Long brown hair, bright beautiful emerald eyes, long and slender. What good deed did I do in a former life to get a girl like her? I smiled and sipped my coffee listening to the radio as our song came on…

____________________________________________________________________

____

_Here we go! _

_You wear your smile like a summer sky_

_Just shining down on me and you_

_I swear your heart is a free bird_

_On a lazy Sunday afternoon_

_I love the way that you were up for anything_

_Never worried 'bout what people say_

_That's right, oh that's right_

_What we got is_

_Just like driving on an open highway_

_Never knowing what we're gonna find_

_Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up_

_Whoa, yeah,__that's our kind of love_

_Mm that's our kind of love_

_Skipping rocks and leaving footprints_

_Down along the riverbank_

_Always holding hands, never making plans_

_Just living in the moment, babe_

_You give me life and with those funny faces_

_You somehow always know just what to say_

_That's right, oh that's right_

_What we got is_

_Just like driving on an open highway_

_Never knowing what we're gonna find_

_Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up_

_Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love_

_That's our kind of love_

_Oh that's right, baby you and I_

_What we got is_

_Just like driving on an open highway_

_Never knowing what we're gonna find_

_Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up_

_Whoa, oh_

_Just like driving on an open highway_

_Never knowing what we're gonna find_

_Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up_

_Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love_

_Oo, that's our kind of love_

_Oh, that's our kind of love_

_1, 2, 3, here we go! _

_Oo, yeah_

_That's our kind of love, girl_

_Don'tcha know it_

* * *

____

**Hey everyone! Sorry its been a while but I will try to update this more often! Yeah this was kinda a filler and I kinda wanted to do some GabrielaxSonic fluff. Hehe! Songs used were 'Stuck Like glue' by SugarLand and 'Our kind of love' by Lady Antebellum! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep it up! ~God Bless!~**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriela's Pov

I pulled the covers over my head, as Sonic opened up the curtain. Burying my head into the pillow, I sighed.

"I'm not getting up. I feel horrible." I said my voice slightly muffled from the pillow, I could hear Sonic laughing.

"Come on Gabriela. Get up. Fresh air will help your cold." He said as I kicked my feet, I had gotten Justin's cold and now I didn't want to do anything.

"No!" I said with one final kick to the bed as my head began to pound again from the movement.

"You're acting like a kid." He said with a chuckled as I rolled my eyes and peeked out from the covers.

"I am a kid. And since I'm a kid I have a nap time. So goodnight!" I said then ducked under the covers again as Sonic laughed, then I let out a yelp as I felt myself being lifted from the bed along with my covers.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked as he smiled at me.

"I'm taking you outside, it'll only be for a little while. Besides I can't keep an eye on you and Justin at the same time." He said as he headed down the stairs, I rolled my eyes then turned my head to sneeze.

"Well if you would just let me take care of him you wouldn't have to." I said my throat a little sore, Sonic rolled his eyes at me this time.

"Like that's going to happen. You're sick now, so you shouldn't be doing anything but resting." He said as I snorted at him. Warm sunlight hit my face as he walked out of the house and out into the backyard where Justin was playing with a toy truck.

"I was resting upstairs under the covers!" I argued as Sonic laughed and set me down on a lawn chair, smiling he leaned down and lightly kissed my head.

"Yeah, surrounded by germs. Aw come on! You gotta admit its much better out here." He said opening out his arms as I laughed and just agreed with him. I leaned back and closed my eyes slightly enjoying the feel of sunlight dancing across my face, and the cool tossing and turning of the wind.

"Hey Justin! Wanna play catch?" Sonic asked as I heard Justin cheer, even though he didn't know what the game was. I looked up to see Justin running after a small red ball, I couldn't help but laugh a little seeing him run after it. I looked over to Sonic, just seeing him made me feel happy, he made me feel so safe. I never wanted to feel the way I did when I thought I had lost him, never again.

"Abby!" Justin laughed as he ran over to me with the palm sized ball, he handed it to me.

" Throw it to Sonic, like this!" I said making a throwing motion with the ball, as Justin watched carefully. After getting his ball back he threw as hard as his arm would allow him, which was only two feet but still a nice distance for a three year old.

"Lookie Abby! Lookie!" Justin squealed in delight of how far he threw the ball, I smiled.

"I saw Justin! That was great, sweetie!" I said as he giggled then ran after the fallen ball. Sonic quickly ran over to him seconds before getting the ball, picked him up and started to tickle him. I laughed glad to see Justin laughing and having fun, which always happened when Sonic was around.

"_What's taking you so long?" _Mephisto. I sighed and got up from the chair and began to go inside.

" Look I'm sorry. But I've been under the weather, I'll ask Sonic in a little bit." I said as soon I was back inside, a chill ran down my spine.

_I'll die soon if you don't get it. Hurry. Ask him now! _My head began to pound, as I nodded then turned back around to go back outside when I saw Justin standing in the door way.

"Abby weft. Why Abby weave?" He asked his head tilted to one side as Sonic appeared behind him, with one hand on his hip.

"Yeah, Gabby. You're supposed to be resting." He said his voice sounding a little annoyed, I sighed.

"I just came in for a drink…hey Sonic? Do you know where any chaos emeralds are? I mean I was just wondering-" I asked shuffling my feet nervously as Sonic cut in

"Yeah, of course. Well I know Tails has one and so does Shadow, but the others I'm not quite sure." He said scratching his head, I hated lying to him. But it seemed like there was no other choice.

"Oh, okay. Speaking of Tails I've been meaning to talk to him, mind if I go over to his house for a while?" I said heading up stairs, knowing I was going to go whether he wanted me to or not. When I came back down I found Sonic and Justin watching cartoons, I smiled at the two. My two favorite guys.

"I'm off! I'll see you two in a bit." I said walking to the door when I felt Sonic's hand wrap around mine.

" I don't think you should go Gabby. I mean you're still sick and-"

"I'll be fine Sonic, trust me. I'll be back before dark." I said giving him a final hug before I left….

Tails' house was small and over looked an ocean cliff, but underneath was a huge workshop and that's where I found him.

"Hey Tails. I haven't seen you in a w-w-whil- achoo!" I sneezed in mid sentence. I could heard a light laughter as Tails crawled out of the cockpit of the X-Tornado.

"I'm surprised Sonic let you out since you're sick. Are you feeling any better?" Tails asked as I rubbed my nose and shrugged.

" A little bit. Anyway…I was wondering. Sonic said you had a chaos emerald. Would you mind if I borrowed it for a little while, you can have it back as soon as I'm done with it." I said as Tails landed on the ground and wiped his hand.

"Sure. No problem. Just give me a sec." He said then dashed into a hallway, I waited for a few minutes until he came out with a red chaos emerald.

"Here you go. Drop by anytime, sometimes it gets lonely here." He said sheepishly as I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Of course I will! I need to stop hogging Sonic, he's your brother after all. Thanks Tails, bye." I said then quickly left the workshop. Unfortunately it was dark when I got home, meaning someone was upset.

"You said you'd be back before dark." Sonic said a little cross as I sighed starting to get annoyed myself

"Sonic. It's only been a half hour. I'm fine okay. Besides Tails told me, he's been lonely. You need to hang out with him more and me less." I said fingering the chaos emerald in my pants pocket.

" What? Tails? Lonely. Trust me, he's not lonely with Cream coming over every other day." He said as I sighed and crossed my arms

"Well maybe he wants his older brother, sometimes I just want to hang out with girls." I said as Sonic got a look of shock

"So don't want me to come over, anymore. Is that it?" He said his voice slightly rising, I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I meant! What I mean is that sometimes I would rather do girl time with Amy or some of my other friends. I said nothing about not wanting you over." I said getting really frustrated, suddenly I felt the chaos emerald get a little bit warmer.

" But that's what you insinuated! Look if you don't want me to come over anymore then that's fine with me! I actually have been wanting to see Knuckle's for a bit, but I decided to come here instead! I guess I should have chosen differently." He said as I gasped in shock at him, then clenched my fists.

"Fine! Go! See if I care. I never asked you to come over an treat me like a kid, go hang with Knuckles or save the world. I honestly don't care." I snapped back as both of us stared at each other, Sonic nodded then headed towards the door.

"Fine." Was all he said before he slammed the front door shut, I clenched my teeth as I felt a small tear slip down my face. Justin stood off to the side watching the entire fight, I picked him up then went upstairs and tucked him in bed. I sat on my bed wondering how we even started to fight. I looked over to the desk to see the necklace

_You have one, bring it to me. _I got up and walked over to the desk, picking up the necklace. But as I started to take out the chaos emerald from my pocket there was a blinding light. Dropping the chaos emerald I fell to the ground, as lights erupted in my vision…

_"I want you to be able to protect yourself, Gabby. So now you'll be able to see a pure of heart or some with a corrupt dark heart. Because there is someone with that dark power, I want you to be safe." _The older Justin's voice echoed in my head as the light kept pulsating and throbbing, then it stopped. I forced my eyes open to see the Chaos Emerald laying next to the necklace, but the necklace had a dark purple mist whirling around it. And I recognized what it was and where I had seen it before. Mephiles the Dark.

**"_No_**. **NO!**" I said softly in disbelief then screamed as I saw the mist began to take form, I snatched the necklace away from the emerald but the damage was done. I gripped the necklace as the purple mist continued to escape, I let out a cry as I was thrown against the bed instantly dropping the necklace. Mephiles was nearly out of the necklace when I jumped to my feet and ran out of the room my only thought was on Justin. I had to get him out of here. If this was Eggman I knew he wouldn't kill Justin, but Mephiles would, mercilessly. I grabbed Justin roughly out of bed, tore out of the room and ran down towards the stairs.

"_Gabriela. You cannot escape me. You are mine. You will help me." _I heard him laugh as my heart pounded in my head, I took two steps at a time when I felt a cold hand grab my ankle. Then I fell down the stairs, luck was half with me because Justin was alright. I pushed him away from me as he began to cry.

"Run! Go to Amy's house! Go! Justin run!" I yelled at him as he watched me kick at the mist, he looked nervously at the front door knowing that he was never supposed to leave the house without someone.

"GO Justin! Go! I love you! Please run!" I pleaded as he sniffed then ran out of the house, meaning I had to keep Mephiles distracted long enough to give Justin some time to run. I pulled myself away from the stairs, crawling on my knees.

"Let me go!" I screamed kicking again as the mist moved from my ankle to my waist.

"_Resistance is futile, Gabriela. You're only delaying your own fall. You will help me bring down that cobalt hedgehog. You will be the one to kill him and the others." _He chuckled darkly as I screamed and kicked

"No! Never! I won't!" I cried out as the mist began to overwhelm me, dark spots clouding my vision.

"_Oh, you will_. _What a more fitting death than being killed by the one you love and once I'm done with him then world will pay. Your fall will doom everyone you know and love." _Those were the last words I heard before I was drowned in the darkness, I don't know what happened to Justin or whether he was safe or not. But I hoped he was. Hope was all I had left, it was all I could hang on to. And it was that hope that made me believe Sonic could defeat him…

…_.._

Gabriela sat up then stood on her feet looking around. She moved her arms and legs looking at herself with a smirk, she walked to a mirror in the hall admiring her reflection.

**"Perfect. No one will tell the difference." **She laughed as she lightly touched her chin, she turned away from the mirror and headed out the door towards Shadow's apartment. But there was a difference, instead of sweet, kind, harmless, emerald eyes. They were replaced with cruel, cold lizard green eyes, and what they wanted was the death of all existence…

* * *

**There! From 3 O'clock in the morning to 6:30 in the morning. And now I have to go to Zumba, at eight in the morning. Great. Oh well, at least (I hope) I entertained you. Don't you just love cliffhangers? Their so wonderful to write! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! If you want this story updated more often you have to review! Oh and go to either my Facebook page or my Deviant Art Page to get a link to the coolest video on the planet. At least I think its the coolest. Hehe, its kinda similar to this story actually. Weird. Oh well, thanks for the support and keep reviewing! ~God Bless!~ **


	7. Chapter 7

Normal Pov

Gabriela stood outside Shadow's apartment in the pouring rain in a pencil straight black dress, hair down her back. Smirking she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Shadow curiously opened the door to see who in their right mind would come out on night like this in the pouring rain and crackling thunder.

"Gabriela? What are you doing here in this weather? Come inside, hurry." He asked seeing her shivering outside his door as she looked at him with pleading eyes. Then entered the household, Shadow shut the door staring at her confusedly.

"Thanks. I'm sorry to bother you , but Tails asked me to borrow something from you." She said wrapping her arms around her as Shadow walked from the entryway towards the living room

"You can explain later, sit down and warm yourself up. I'll be back in a moment." He said as he left her there and went to get a warm towel.

"Thanks so much, Shadow." She said winking at him as she wrapped it around her, she looked up at him then looked at the floor.

"I hate to bother you, Shadow. But Tails asked me to borrow a Chaos Emerald from you. And- " She said as Shadow's spines prickled, something was wrong. He couldn't tell what, but there was something off.

"What for?" He asked sitting beside her, she smiled and placed her hand on his knee, he watched her trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Oh, you know how Tails has little inventions and experiments. It would mean the world to me if you could get it." She said leaning closer to him, he moved away the got up. He couldn't see why he shouldn't give it to her, she had always been truthful. She was someone he could trust, but there was something amiss. He returned with a green Chaos Emerald in hand, but instead of sitting on the couch where he had left her, Gabriela leaned against the wall with a smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you, Shadow. You have no idea what this means to me." She said pushing away from the wall and walking towards him, he placed the emerald in her hand as she smirked at him.

"No clue of what this means." She said as she grabbed Shadow's arm and threw him into the wall…

Meanwhile

Justin stumbled through the mud as the rain poured down, he stopped and threw himself on the ground and cried. He thought his sister didn't want him anymore, that she didn't love him anymore. That he had done something wrong, so he cried because he knew that she always came when he cried. So when he felt no comforting arms wrap around his small body he threw himself into another burst of tears when he finally felt the arms he was waiting for. But instead of his sister it was Sonic, happy to see that he didn't hate him he clung to his shirt still sobbed about his sister.

"Abby! Abbby no want me! Abby no wub me!" He cried as Sonic rubbed his hand up and down the toddler's back trying to sooth him

"What are you doing out here? Why would Gabriela leave you out here?" He said as Justin sniffed and cried more.

"Abby want me to weave! Abby no wub me anymores!" He sobbed and sobbed as Sonic ran back to Gabriela's house, something was wrong. He could feel it. Then he saw the damage done to the inside of the house. It looked like it had been robbed, everything was destroyed and thrown about. Coincidently the first place Sonic ran to was Shadow's apartment and found the door laying on the ground. Setting the toddler down in the doorway he walked in slowly looking around when he saw Gabriela sprawled out on the ground

"Gabriela! What happened?" He said running over to her, she looked up at him meekly and gasped for breath.

"I-I just came over to talk to Shadow when he started to attack me. I don't know why, please you have to help me." She pleaded as Sonic nodded then stood up and saw the dark hedgehog standing across the room

"What's the big deal, Shadow!" He growled as Shadow crossed his arms gritting his teeth.

"That's not Gabriela. Look at her!" He snapped at him, confused Sonic looked back at her to see a slow strangely familiar smirk cross her face. She stood on her feet and clapped her hands

"Perfect. Now I have the both of you together, I can finally finish you off!" She cackled as Sonic and Shadow stared at her in shock.

"Gabriela what's happened to you?" Sonic asked taking a step closer as she smirked then closed her eyes. A dark mist swirled around her getting larger then suddenly dispersed. But this time a jet black hedgehog stood there with grey-blue stripes in his quills looking like the exact doppleganger of Shadow, with the exception of a mouth.

"What have you forgotten me?" He chuckled looking at the two.

"Where's Gabriela! What did you do to her!" Sonic snarled as the hedgehog smirked.

"Gabriela? Ah, you mean this girl." He said waving his right hand as another dark mist swirled the left as Gabriela stood for a moment then collapsed to the ground. Sonic was about to make a dash for her when several clones of the dark hedgehog blocked his path.

"What do you want from her!" Sonic growled as the ebony hedgehog laughed.

"It's not what I want from her. It's what I want from you and that would be your death." He said as Sonic tore away from his gaze and looked at Gabriela. She slowly opened her eyes let out a small groan then looked at the dark hedgehog.

"M-mephiles! Sonic! Shadow! Get away from here!" She gasped out as she struggled to her feet, Sonic looked at her then to Mephiles.

"Mephiles? Why does that sound familiar?" He said as Mephiles chuckled as waved his hand in Gabriela's direction as the clones disappeared, but the purple mist wrapped around her binding her hands and mouth.

"The reason, hedgehog, is because we have met before. Before you blew out the flame of disaster. If it weren't for you, Shadow and that moron Silver then I would have destroyed all of time and space. But because you blew out the flame I ceased to exist, everything that happened was wiped from history. But I was reborn as a spirit and trapped into a necklace-" Sonic's eyes widened as realization hit him, Mephiles moved towards Gabriela lifting her to her feet. She looked at Sonic silently pleading with him to save her, Mephiles looked at Sonic while still clutching Gabriela with one hand.

"Yes, the very same necklace Gabriela purchased not long ago. It's because of her I'm free. I thank you, Gabriela." He chuckled lightly touching her face, fury raged through Sonic. Hating the fact that he was helpless against him.

"Leave her alone. If what you say is true then leave her out of this!" Shadow said finally speaking up causing Mephiles to look away from Gabriela to Shadow.

"I don't think I will. She has something special that no one on this planet or any other could possess. Just like her brother once was the 'Pure of heart' she's something much more rare. Something very powerful once harnessed. You see, her essence is pure or her soul however you prefer to say it. If someone controlled her then they would have the power to dominate anything or anyone." He said pulling Gabriela closer to him, she whimpered trying to pull away from him. He moved his hand over her then she suddenly slipped into unconsciousness. Seeing his chance Sonic spin Dashed towards Mephiles but went straight through him as though he was a mist. They were gone…

* * *

**Sorry its rushed! ~God Bless!~**


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriela's Pov

I was surrounded by a never ending darkness. One moment I was at Shadow's apartment then the next I was in complete darkness. I shimmered a faint light, the only light in that suffocating darkness.

"Help me. Somebody." I said hoarsely as my throat clenched up.

"I'm here to help you, Gabriela. Just follow my orders and I'll let you live." I shivered as Mephiles's voice echoed in my ear.

"Where are you?" I asked then shivered again as I realized he was the darkness. I couldn't breath and I couldn't see.

"Sonic." I called out but heard nothing, not even a slight echo.

"Sonic! Please! Help me!" I said this time sobbing it out, where was he? Where was I? So scared, so alone. I just wanted to be with Sonic and Justin again. I wanted to Sonic to hold me and tell me it was all right, to tell me that he loved me and that everything was taken care of.

"Sonic?" I said again as I wrapped my arms around me, shaking and shivering, I pressed my head against my knees for a moment then looked up to find myself in a small garden. I could hear a distinct giggle then the sound of small pattering feet. A little girl hedgehog came running towards me, she had grey colored fur and bright green eyes. She threw her arms around me, giggling.

"I found you, Momma!" She said in a high pitched voice as I smiled back at her

"Hey, sweetie. Where have you been?" I said then looked in one direction, shocked that I answered back. I knew she was my daughter. How? I had no clue, but I knew somehow that I was her mom and that-

"Hello, Mother. I've been searching for you everywhere, Father has asked for you." A another hedgehog came out, this time he had bright yellow fur, brown spiky hair and deep green eyes.

"Hi, Sephir. Tell your father that I'm busy playing with Anna. And-"

"Oh? And here I expected to dine with you tonight." A deep voice said right behind me, I looked back to see Mephiles standing behind me. I smiled at him, then shook my head. This isn't right. I don't have kids. I'm not even married to anyone, none the less Mephiles. I stood up and stared at him shaking my head.

"No. This…this isn't real. I'm not married and I certainly don't have kids!" I said as everything was suddenly shot into darkness.

"You're right. But this is what you could look forward to. Two happy children, a palace, anything and everything at your beckon. Just join me. Listen to me. I can help you in so many ways, that your mind cannot comprehend." Mephiles said once again hiding in the darkness. I hated myself for this, but my mind did think about it. I felt happy, I had two beautiful, respectful children, the garden was gorgeous and-

"N-no! I-I won't!" I shouted out as I heard him chuckle darkly.

"Now you don't, but you know you thought about it. You know you considered it. Just for a moment you had a doubt." He said as I shivered. How did he know that?

"E-even if I did. I'll n-never join you!" I said as I screamed in my mind for Sonic.

"_Gabriela! I'm here! Listen! I'm going to save you, I swear! No one and nothing will stop me from coming for you. Just hang on, honey. Hang on…I love you." _Sonic's voice echoed around me as tears streamed down my face

"I love you too." I said back hoping he could hear me. Sonic, sonic, Sonic. I cried in my mind, I wanted to be with him so badly. Why does Mephiles need me, why couldn't he take someone else? Why me?

Sonic's Pov

She was gone. I wasn't fast enough, now that demon has her. And I didn't save her. Sinking to my knees, I clutched my head in my hands, my entire body shaking.

"Get up, blue hedgehog." Shadow growled out as I looked up at him in shock.

"…Shadow. We have to find her, now." I said my voice hoarse as he watched, nodding his head he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Of course. But how. We have no clue in the slightest on how to find her, and we know nothing about this Mephiles." He said as I was about to say something about that when there was a bright flash of light then a misty blue portal appeared out of nowhere. A silver colored hedgehog with weird spikes stepped out with a soft kind smile on his face.

"I think I can help you with that. I'm Silver. Silver the hedgehog." He said extending his hand out, I walked up to him and shook hands.

"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. So Silver, how can you help out?" I said as Shadow pushed me aside.

"How do we know we can trust you? Especially since you appeared in my apartment!" Shadow snarled out as Silver stepped back holding up his hands.

" Hey, I'm here to help you guys, and I'm also here to save the future." He said as his voice lightly trembled, I grabbed Shadow's arm as I stared at the strange hedgehog.

"The future? You're from the future?" I asked as he frowned and nodded his head.

"I'm afraid so. I'm about two hundred years into the past. My future is devastated, I came back to see if I could stop it but it looks like I'm too late." He said as I stared at him, there was something very wrong.

"Too late? What were you trying to stop?" I said as it slowly dawned on me…Gabriela.

"Mephiles. He becomes the ruler of the planet in the future." He said as I clenched my teeth. There was no way I was going to let that happen.

"Well I'm going to stop that at what ever the cost!" I said as Silver grimaced then looked at the ground.

"Sonic. To be able to defeat Mephiles you have to kill his queen." He said as I stood here in confusion, Shadow's eyes widened slightly.

"You don't mean she's-"

"Yes." Silver said leaving me out of the conversation, what were they talking about?

"What is it? What's the problem?" I asked as my voice quivered afraid of what the answer might be.

"…Sonic…in the future…the queen…the queen is Gabriela." Silver said as I felt a knife stab at my heart. I couldn't breathe. Gabriela? How? Why? I tried to take a breath but every intake burned my lungs. My world spun around me.

"T-that's not true! It can't be!" I said as Silver nodded somberly, Shadow cast his eyes down to the floor. I shook my head then ran to the small crowded balcony a few paces away from them. I needed air…and I needed Gabriela. My fingers gripped the railing as I tried to take a hold of reality. I released one hand to reach into my quills, taking hold of a small velvet box. A ring box to be exact. I flipped it open staring at the jewelry inside.

"No. I won't let this happen. I won't." I whispered as I closed the box and put it up. I was about to walk back inside when I hear the most wonderful voice. Gabriela.

"_Sonic." _

"_I'll n-never join you!" _

I heard her sob out, I looked around me as I hear her cries.

"Gabriela! I'm here! Listen to my voice!" I said as I felt my face wetting from falling tears. "I'm going to save you, I swear! No one and nothing will stop me from coming for you." She cried and cried, I wanted so badly to have her in my arms and have her head pressed against me. I had to be strong. For her. She had to have hope that I'll come. "Just hang on, honey. Hang on…I love you." I said but heard nothing but the rustling wind around me. Walking back inside I saw Shadow and Silver talking in hushed voices, Silver looked up at me with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Sonic…we still have time to stop this. Shadow said that Gabriela was taken only moments ago, meaning that we still have a week or two left to get her back before she binds herself to him. If we can get to her before that then everything will be okay." He said as I nodded knowing my eyes were tinged with red.

"Okay then. Lets go. I'm not wasting a minute, the sooner we get to him, the better." I said as Silver nervously scratched his head.

"Um…about that. You see, I don't know where he is. But I do know that he went after all the Chaos Emeralds, so all we have to do is get them before he does. He needs all seven to complete the binding." Silver said adding the last part when he saw my anger flare then calm.

"Okay, then he already has two so that means we have five more left to get." I said then started walking for the door, Silver stared after me in confusion.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I stopped at the doorway, then looked at him determined.

"I'm going to get Gabriela back…and like I said before. I'll do anything at all. Even if it means I have to die." I said then shut the door and headed out. I was going to find her, I won't let her marry him. Never. I just hoped I wasn't too late…

* * *

**Ah, the joys of cliffhangers. We authors treasure these moments. Hehe. Well I decided to update this becasue a certain reviewer kept reviewing over and over again so here's the chapter! It was inspired by the latest Smallville episode. Very similar. Huh. Please check out my newest story, 'Shadow of a daughter' thanks and ~God Bless!~**


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriela's Pov

I was in a dimly lighted room, there was a single door with an ebony knob. I tried to escape but the door led to the endless dark and I just couldn't go back. The room had just suddenly appeared around me, like a fog. I leaned against the wall, knees pulled up to my chest, my head in my hands as tears slipped down my face. Without even realizing it, I had fallen asleep but when I woke up I found a single stemmed rose laying in front of me. I picked it up as I remembered a date with Sonic

"_Give me a minute!" I shouted as I quickly grabbed my purse and headed for the door then took an other look at myself. _

"_Bye mom! Bye dad!" I said as I ran down the stairs to see Sonic standing there with a smile. _

"_Hey there. You look beautiful." He said as he gave me a light kiss, I blushed fidgeting with my purse._

"_Thanks, so where are we going?" I asked as he chuckled then stared at me with a flush on his face._

"_Here, I wanted to give you this." He said as he handed me a single bright red rose. It had to be the most beautiful rose I had ever seen, perfect in everyway…_

I lifted the rose to my nose as the memory burned in my mind, then I felt a single prick. I looked at my hand to see a small line of red trickling down my palm, Sonic always de-thorned it. It wasn't from Sonic. I knew that, I had wanted it to be. I stared at then threw it across the room wanting it to wither and die so I wouldn't have to look at it.

"Is that some cruel joke?" I said hoarsely as the tears continued to fall, a hand clasped around my arm pulling me to my feet. I looked away from his fierce emerald eyes.

"And here I thought it might lighten up your mood." He chuckled darkly as I shivered and pulled myself away from him.

"What do you want from me! Please tell me! So I go, please." I begged backing away from him as came closer to me. I was backed against the wall once again, his hand came under my chin forcing me to look him in the eye.

"What I want is you. Your essence. Your soul. Give me that and you'll be free." He said as I shivered. My soul?

"You're a monster!" I shouted trying to push him away from me, but he kept me trapped there.

"That as it maybe, that is who I am. I will stop at nothing to get it, either you give it to me or you're bonded to me. Those are your only options."

"Neither! I won't! Sonic will get here soon. He'll defeat you like last time! He's done it before he can do it again!" I said as he chuckled again leaning closer to me.

"That's highly unlikely. Simply because…we are neither in the past, present or future. We simply exist. No one and nothing can enter this place except the pure of heart, the pure of soul and me. And apparently your brother willingly relinquished that title." He whispered next to my ear then began to laugh. Then there was no hope. I'd never escape. He moved away from me as I sank to my knees and sobbed, I didn't care what he thought of me. I wanted to go back. I wished that I had never gone into that shop. I should have known, I should have known…

Sonic's Pov

It was impossible. I couldn't find a single Chaos Emerald any where, Tails' tracking device couldn't pick up on anything. I've literally looked everywhere possible and where I didn't look Shadow and Silver looked. I ran back to Tails' workshop to find Shadow and Silver there waiting for me, neither of them had found any.

"Tails this has to be broken. I mean, how could the emeralds disappear?" I said handing him the handheld detector, he frowned shaking his head.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Sonic. I've already looked over Shadow's and Silver's there's nothing wrong." Tails said as I blinked in shock.

" If there's nothing wrong then why aren't any emeralds showing up?" I said moving the handheld device towards Shadow in Silver when it lightly began to beep. I stared at it as Silver began to stare at the floor, slowly I walked towards him and the beeping continued to get louder and louder.

"Okay! Okay! I have two emeralds, but these are from the future." He admitted as I sighed, this was impossible but a small start.

"Alright, then there's three left. I mean we need seven of them, it doesn't matter whether their from the future, right?" I said as Shadow stared blankly at the wall then a slow smirk appeared on his face.

"If that's true then maybe we need to look into the past and the future. If Silver was able to time travel, why couldn't we?" He said I felt a grin spread across my face, Silver shrugged.

"I suppose you could try it, but it is strange that the emeralds disappeared. But we have to try something." He said as I walked towards them.

"Then lets do this!" I said as we stood in a circle, Tails ran up to me his hand on my arm.

"Wait! You cannot come in contact with your past self. If you do then you could drastically change the time line and make the future worse-"

"or better." Shadow said as Tails shrunk away for a moment, I smiled and lightly ruffled his hair.

"No prob Tails. We'll remember." I said as he nodded then backed away from us. Silver pulled out two chaos emeralds, a clear one and light blue one.

"These are the ones I used to get here, we can use them again but how far into the past should we go?" Silver asked as he handed Shadow an emerald, I looked at Shadow neither of us having a clue.

"Well…Gabriela had one when she was little maybe we could start there." I said as Silver and Shadow nodded and walked up to each other.

"Chaos Control!" They shouted and within seconds a misty blue portal appeared, we looked at each other then Shadow ran in first followed by Silver, I was the last to go. With a quick wave at Tails I dashed in before it could close…

We were in a nursery. I looked around the room thinking for a moment it was Justin's old room when I noticed the walls were a light rose pink and a crying baby. We looked at each other. This wasn't right. But this had to be Gabriela's room. I peeked out the door to see that it was Gabriela's room or would be her room.

"This can't be right." Shadow said as the baby's cries continued to get louder, I sighed walking over to the crib to see familiar green eyes staring up at me. A baby girl, barely a few months old, was laying in the crib flailing her arms and kicking her legs in a yellow one piece pajama with a duck on the shoulder. I stared at her for a moment trying to piece everything together when I finally realized what had happened. I quickly picked up the baby girl trying to soothe her tears, she sniffed and lightly whimpered for a few moments then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sonic! What are you doing?" Silver hissed in shock as I lightly bounced the baby trying to get her to go back to sleep.

"We're not to tamper with the timeline, especially considering we're not even in the right one." Shadow said taking a step towards me as I bit back a light chuckle.

"Oh, we're in the right time line. We're just a few years too early." I said as the two of them stared at me in confusion, I smiled and moved the baby girl to cradle her in my arms as she started to fall back asleep. Shadow stared at the baby for a while then his eyes widened as he got closer.

"You mean this is her?" He said as I nodded, Silver came closer still unsure.

"Her? Her who?" He asked as I lightly chuckled, Shadow began to smirk shaking his head.

"It's Gabriela. We got here when she was baby, she told me that she got the emerald when she was five years old at a souvenir shop." I said as Silver just stared at her that's when I noticed he was shaking.

"Silver? Hey are you okay?" I asked then glanced down at the sleeping baby in my arms then I noticed she was glowing an eerie light blue…and that she was barely breathing. My head snapped back at Silver to see his hands glowing.

"What are you doing!" I snapped turning Gabriela away from his sight. Shadow snarled then pushed him back.

"You don't understand! She's the cause of my future! She's the reason Mephiles became ruler! If I kill her now then my future is safe!" He said trying to get closer to me, Shadow stood between us as Gabriela began to wake up again.

"This is why you came back to the past! To destroy her!" Shadow snarled as Gabriela began to cry again.

"It's it the only way to save the future! I must!" He said trying to step past Shadow as I leaned Gabriela against my chest trying to calm her back down. How could he even consider killing her! He'd never even met her!

"Even if it means killing a child! A baby! An innocent baby who hasn't done a single thing wrong or bad! A baby who is barely aware of her surroundings! Can you stand there and kill her without any remorse, can you stand there and look at her while you take her life!" I shouted forgetting we had to be quiet. Silver stood there for a second staring at me as we heard the sound of Gabriela's parents rushing upstairs towards the room. Silver stared at Gabriela then…

* * *

**The joys of cliffhangers... I just love writing them! Hehe! Well is there any hope for Gabriela? Can Sonic still save her? Will Silver succeed in killing baby Gabriela? Find out within the next few chapters! Also I know you're wondering if Sonic will propose to Gabriela so the answer is...to find out at the end of the story. Hehe! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep it up and ~God Bless!~**


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriela's Pov

"Tears aren't going to help your problem, Gabriela." He said as I knelt there shivering and shaking.

"Just join me, Gabriela. I can give you everything you've ever dreamed of." I turned my head away from him then gasped as he yanked me up tightly gripping my wrist.

"Look at me! Look at what I'm offering you!" He snapped causing me to look ahead then saw something very familiar…my dreams.

Swaying trees or rather half trees, the leaves on the right side were green, the other half was orange red. Then there was an invisible line that divided night from day. One side was forever in nighttime while the other half was always in day light. The air was cool and crisp like fall, but the sun shone like summer and yet it had that happy atmosphere like Christmas time. I looked behind me to see that the white room was completely gone and I was left in my dream world. I had been here before, several times. Because I created this world, this was how I wanted it to be. With out even realizing it, I smiled. I was about to take a step forward when I realized Mephiles still held my wrist.

"I'm giving you what you've always wanted! Your dreams. You can have this and more!" He said as my dream world began to fade away to the night sky with stars surrounding us.

" The universe is at your feet! Just join me! Anything at all its yours, just listen to me. Listen to my voice." My head spun, my heart was pounding. Everything in me cried out yes, he was giving me everything I've ever wanted. I'd never lack, I'd never want anything…then that soft whisper spoke up and snapped me back to reality. There was one thing he couldn't give me, something he would never let me have…Sonic.

"N-no! Never! I-" I gasped out then I heard my heart pounding against my ribs as he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"You don't have much of a choice!" He snarled as I quivered, he stared at me with lizard green eyes then he began to laugh as he released me. I suddenly felt so weak, so alone, and so afraid.

"It's incredible." He said still watching me as I felt as though my legs were going to collapse at any second from being under his gaze. His eyes narrowed and if he had a mouth then there would have been a smirk. He moved closer to me, instinctively I stepped back but tripped and landed on my bottom. He knelt in front of me cupping my chin again shaking his head.

"You still don't understand why, you're being persecuted. Correct?" He chuckled as I stared at him, unsure of how to answer.

"It's because you have something every child looses at a point at their life, their innocence. You still have that naive notion that the world is beautiful, that people are good or can be turned to good. Tell me, have you ever had a thought about hurting someone, about something bad happening to somebody?" He said as I shook my head, why would you want to hurt anybody? I didn't understand.

"No, of course you haven't. That is what makes you the pure of soul, you couldn't even think of hurting me or anyone else for that matter. That's also your weakness, you can't fight, you can't control that urge to help who ever is in need. Just like you helped me escape, you didn't even really question the truth or sincerity about the odds of a hedgehog being trapped in a necklace. That's your downfall." He laughed as I turned my head away from him, I felt my heart stop as I felt his hand touch my cheek.

"Now then where were we-" He began to say as I suddenly remembered something strange. Some one rocking me. The room was dark, and strange people were whispering then they started to get loud and for a moment I felt like I couldn't then I was fine. But I felt like I knew who was rocking, the one comforting me. Him whispering everything was going to be okay. I let out a short scream as I was suddenly thrown back, I looked up to see Mephiles snarling.

"They've entered the timeline, those fools. They'll ruin everything!" He snarled then looked at me, he reached down and yanked me up again.

"It appears that we're going to pay your friends a little visit." He said as a grey/blue portal appeared, his hand pressed against my back sending me flying forward and though the portal.

Sonic's Pov

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted then everything froze around us, Shadow glared at Silver while I still kept trying to sooth Gabriela.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." I said softly to her as she began to settle down. Silver still stared at her then sighed.

"Okay, I won't hurt her…but I will be breaking my promise." He said as I turned to him .

"What promise?" I asked as something told me to find out more.

"She…I promised her that I would do this, but I just can't." He said as Shadow and I looked at each other.

"She? Her? Who?" I asked again as Silver flushed then looked at the ground.

"Gabriela. She's the one that sent me to you guys. She said I needed to kill her younger self to save the future. I didn't want to do it, I swear. I didn't. But she begged me to and- and I just couldn't tell her no." He said his voice cracking, I tried to hold back a smile, but it came out anyway. He's just a kid. Fourteen at most. The same age Gabriela was when I first met her, I could never imagine Gabriela trying to hurt someone. It just wasn't her.

"Hey, its okay. You're just trying to do what's best…here." I said holding Gabriela out to him as he stared at me with golden eyes. He then looked at Gabriela and slowly held out his arms. She looked up at him curiously then sighed as she began to fall back asleep, Silver stared at her in shock then quickly passed her back to me.

"If you've had enough of Pass the baby then I suggest we leave, Chaos Control won't last long." Shadow snapped as we nodded, I was about to put Gabriela back in her crib but she held on to me and started to cry

"Shhh, its alright. You're going to see me in the future, soon. Don't cry, kiddo. Its going to be fine…I will save you. I promise I will, I'll fight till my last breath. I won't stop." I said to her as she still began to cry for me as I placed in the crib, to my surprise I felt tears in my eyes.

"I will fight like I always have, Gabriela. I won't give up, never." I whispered then turned to Shadow and Silver both nodded then shouted Chaos Control, once again the misty blue portal appeared, we quickly jumped in as time returned and barely made it out as Gabriela's parents entered the room.

"Where are we now?" Silver asked as we looked at our surroundings, I instantly recognized the place. We were a little ways from Gabriela's backyard.

"I think the question is what time are we in?" I said as I heard the crashing of feet through bushes. Before we had a chance to hide a small pair of arms latched around my waist, I looked down to see a girl of five years hugging me.

"I-I knew you we-were r-real! I-I k-knew it!" She squealed in delight hugging me even tighter, Shadow and Silver looked at each other then to the girl both of them knowing who it was.

"Hey there Gabriela. How are you doing, sweetie?" I asked kneeling in front of her as her face held nothing but happiness.

"I'm happy I get to see you!" She said as I couldn't help but smile at her, she was so sweet. And energetic. The whole time she was either shifting her feet, tapping her fingers, or bobbing her head. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she stared at me.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Lookie at what I gots!" She squealed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a red Chaos Emerald.

"See! I got it a few weeks ago at a shop! Isn't it pretty! It matches your quills, see!" She said then ran over to Shadow holding up the emerald. He smirked kneeling in front of her.

"You're right, it is. Gabriela-" He began to say when she started to stare at Silver then giggled.

"You've got funny quills!" She giggled as Silver began to turn a bright red, seeing him embarrassed she ran over to him and gave him a hug as Shadow and I snickered.

"Don't laugh! I like them! It really cool! Tell him you're sorry!" She said reprimandingly as she still hugged him. Shadow gave me an annoyed look as I shrugged.

"Hehe, sorry Silver." I said as he rolled his eyes at me, while Gabriela still watched for Shadow's apology.

"Fine. Sorry." He muttered as Gabriela smiled then let go of Silver.

"Gabriela, sweetheart. We really need that Chaos Emerald and-" I said as Shadow suddenly grabbed my arm, I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked as he grimaced.

"We can't take it, at least not from this time line. If we get it now then you would have never met her in the future. The Doctor only went to her house because of the Chaos Emerald, if she doesn't have it then there's no reason for him to go there in the meaning-" He said in a hushed voice as I began to understand.

"-that I wouldn't have saved her from falling off the roof." I said as I suddenly realized what a big mistake we almost made.

"Who's going to fall of the roof? Daddy?" Gabriela piped up her voice getting soft, I looked at her then quickly shook my head.

"No, no one's going to fall off the roof. Look we have to get going, but promise me that you're going to take good care of that emerald and-"

"Leaving so soon." I instantly turned around to see Mephiles standing a few feet away from me and clutching Gabriela. I snarled as the younger Gabriela hid behind my legs.

"Let her go now!" I growled as he laughed then looked at the younger girl. Both girls stared at each other then the younger girl moved away from me then looked at Mephiles.

"Please, mister, don't hurt her. Can't you let her come with me?" She asked softly as Mephiles began to laugh sending her flying back to me.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt her. But he might." He said motioning to Sonic as the five year old began to glare at him.

"S-Sonic wouldn't hurt anyone! You're a liar!" She shouted as Gabriela continued to stare at her then finally looked at me.

"Its so easy to forget how much a single motion can change the future. Would you have been willing to save the future even if you had never met her? That's quite a thing to ponder isn't it?" Mephiles chuckled as I took a step forward, Gabriela watched me as I realized fear was her only emotion at the moment. I stopped and glanced back at the younger girl, she still had the red emerald in her hand. If I took it then I could save Gabriela, but it could drastically change the future.

"Ah what a difficult decision. Take the emerald and never meet her or Leave it and ruin your future." I gritted my teeth, what was I going to do?

* * *

**What will Sonic choose? ****Will her save her ****or save ****the future?**** Or has it already been drastically****changed, by him meeting her younger self? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks everyone for all the awesome reviews and thanks to ****Riku's Music Lover****! I really think that made Silver change his mind. Hehe. Thanks and please keep reviewing! ~God Bless!~**


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriela's Pov

"Take it." I gasped out trying to pull away from Mephiles, his grip on me tightened as Sonic looked up at me. Pain, hurt, sorrow were all mixed up in his eyes.

"What?" He said as everyone looked at me, I felt tears sting my eyes. I had to do this. I had to let him go. What's two people compared to an entire world?

"I'd much rather we never met. Save the future Sonic, don't worry about me." I said as I silently pleaded him to not take it, I couldn't imagine my life without him and I didn't want to imagine it…but the world was at stake. The younger me looked at me with a sweet smile and shook her head. I didn't know I was that cute?

"S-Sonic will s-save you! I k-know it!" She said firmly as she grasped Sonic's arm, he looked down at her. I could see the pain and feel the pain. I was willing to do anything to save the future, but was he? He looked down at the Chaos Emerald and just stared at it. He looked up at me shaking his head.

"No. I can't take it. I can't…I can't live…without you." He said as I felt tears in my eyes, he couldn't just throw the future away. I had to do something to get him angry, something to make him change his mind.

"Y-You coward! Take it! See if I care! Take it!" I shouted at him although I hated every word. He stared at me shaking his head, he knew what I was trying to do. But…

"I'm…sorry. I can't. Without you, its not the same. The world doesn't seem right unless you're by my side, Gabriela. I'm sorry. I know I can save the future…but a future without you is no future at all!" He said then glanced at Shadow.

"Take Gabriela home, put her to bed and tell her it was all a dream. Nothing more. Got that?" He said as the mini-me looked up at Sonic.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" She stuttered out then glanced at me.

"Kiddo, you're dreaming. This is just a dream, trust me. We're not real. You're going to wake up in your bed in a few minutes, okay? Behave for your parents." He said as Shadow came and scooped her up in his arms then I remembered. I did wake up in bed. And I really had thought it was a dream, so it really happened. Huh.

"That's quite the decision hedgehog, you're truly willing to destroy the future for her?" Mephiles taunted as he pulled me closer to him, Sonic stared at me with a light smile.

"Yeah, I am." Mephiles smirked as his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer.

"Then I do hope you've enjoyed this visit. Because this is the last you'll ever see of her." He laughed as a wave of energy appeared behind us in the form of a portal. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sonic spin dash towards us, but the portal closed at the last moment. Sealing me inside with Mephiles. With out warning I felt really weak and dizzy, grimacing I sank to my knees.

"Wha? What's- what's happening to me?" I wondered out loud as I head Mephiles's chucking.

"Time travel is very strenuous, my dear. The fact that you're conscious is…interesting…_won't stay…awake…longer…_" His words began to fade as my world turned white. Mephiles stood over me still smirking, with ease he lifted me up and carried me a little ways then stopped placing me on the ground.

"Lets see if your 'hero' can save you, Gabriela…Of course by the time he finds you…you'll be madly in love with me." He chuckled darkly as the very same necklace he was trapped in appeared in his hand. With a snap of his fingers the necklace disappeared from his hand to my neck.

Sonic's Pov

I just destroyed the future, I knew Silver was glaring at me. He knew that with that simple action I could have saved the future.

"I don't understand. Why did you do that?" Silver asked as he stood in front of me, I shook my head as I light smile appeared on my face.

"People always do crazy things, when they're in love." I said instantly knowing it was true. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her. Nothing.

"I still don't get it." He said as I chuckled and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh you will in time. You'll meet that girl that sends your stomach churning and make you feel like the luckiest guy in the world." I said as Silver's face began to flush scarlet.

"Well erm if that's it then…" He trailed off as I smiled then looked to my right to see a small flash of light. Shadow stood there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" I asked as he shook his head then looked up at the trees.

"We've been in the past, present that only leaves the future left to search. Are you sure you can handle this, Sonic?" He asked his eyes searching mine, I took a breath but felt a hard knot in my stomach. I had to do this. There wasn't even really an option, I promised her.

"Yes, I can. I promised Gabriela I'd come save her. Me. And me alone. Lets just go before someone sees us." I said as Silver nodded in agreement. Shadow stepped forward with his Chaos Emerald and Silver with his.

"Chaos Control!" They shouted as they lifted their emeralds up as a blue misty portal appeared like before, Silver instantly jumped through first then Shadow and lastly me. I landed on the ground in a crouched position and as I stood up I saw that we were in a city. Huge. And strangely empty. No one was out on the streets or anywhere, it was like we were the only ones on earth and for a moment I thought civilization had died except when we were suddenly rushed at by several officers.

"Woah, dudes. We're the good guys, we don't mean any harm." I said holding up my hands as they glared at us with guns, Silver sighed shaking his head as the leader began to speak.

"Sonic the hedgehog, you are under arrest." He said as I stared at him confused. I've only been here for like what? A minute?

"I'll handle this." Silver said then swept his hand over then as he sent them hurling back with his telekinesis. He instantly started running down the streets, Shadow and I kicked into high gear and ran after him. A few moments later we were standing in an alley blocked in from the roof, the front and the back.

"Now what do we do?" I asked as Silver and Shadow shrugged and got into battle stance. But a second before we were about to fight back, a grey blue blur streaked across us and collided with each and every officer instantly knocking them out.

"Woah." Was all I was able to say as the blur landed in front of us panting with his hands on his knees. From behind it looked like a grey-blue hedgehog, I instinctively walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder as he panted out.

"I'm too old for this. My knees are going to give out on you any day, Sonic." He said as I let him go and began to back away. No…It couldn't really be… The hedgehog stood up straight and turned around to us. Dim green eyes, grayed blue fur and faded, scratched red shoes. He stared at me and started to chuckle.

"Well that's a sight for sore eyes. Well, at least now I know I really was a looker in my younger years." He chuckled then held out his hand, I stood in front of him and placed my hand in his as he began to smirk a familiar smirk.

"_I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."_

* * *

**Blast from the past, huh? Well I've been really excited about writing this part and I can't wait to write the next few chapters and I'm also a little dreading it. Why? Well just a heads up, its going to get sad and I'm going to be bawling near the end. And speaking of the end we're almost through with the story and series of 'Character Encounters' Yep. I will not be doing an other sequel for this! So please don't pity me into it! Because I kinda do, but I don't have a great action filled plot or romance plot. So anyways…Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please, please keep them up and ~God Bless!~**


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic's Pov

I stared at the future in me in complete and total shock. He smirked as he stared at my confused expression then clapped me on the back.

"Shocker, huh? Come on. Lets get out of the open and under cover, it feels like its going to rain." He said giving me a knowing wink, I blinked at him and followed him out of the alley. Shadow and Silver stood there still in as much shock as me.

"Come on you two. I forgot what slowpokes you are." The future Sonic said with a light chuckle then ran forward leaving behind a light blue trail, I smirked then raced forward after my future self, glad to see I didn't lose my speed. Within five minutes we had reached the inside of a small…err house or shack you could say. I glanced around the small place a little sad to find myself living in those conditions.

"Sad, huh?" He asked as I nodded then plopped myself down in a chair, Shadow and Silver each sat down on random chairs. The future me stood with his arms crossed, he stared at Shadow for a while till I saw the glint in Shadow's eyes then Sonic broke into a grin.

"Just like I remembered you, Shadow. Its too bad…" He trailed off with a grimace, Shadow instantly jumped to his feet. Sonic stared at him when I got up.

"Don't tell us. Its better we don't know, you know. Tampering with the timeline?" I said as Sonic nodded then I heard Silver fidget, I looked back to see several rain drops landing on his head.

"I was right, no surprise there." Sonic said with a smirk as I began to laugh, Silver rolled his eyes while Shadow just stood solemnly.

"I know why you or erm I came. You're trying to stop this from happening, right?" Sonic said waving his hand over the house and towards the city. Actually everything looked fine, I couldn't see any fighting or anything bad really.

"Gabriela married Mephiles. Everyone is in peace under their reign. As you may have noticed I'm a wanted hedgehog, but its fairly easy to dodge them. Mephiles could catch me anytime, but he wants me alive so I could die seeing how…how happy she was with him. He…he did something to her. I don't know what but-" He said as I felt dread fill me.

"I'm almost sixty-five now, but Gabriela only aged till her twenty-first birthday. Mephiles made her immortal, she's exactly the same as when you last saw her, Sonic." He said as I stared at him in confusion.

"How and why did he keep her that way? Why immortality?" I asked as Sonic grimaced then took a breath.

"Because he gets his power from her. They're bonded to each other…if she dies then he does as well. She's just an energy source for him-"

"Then why haven't you kept trying! You're still alive! You still have your speed! Why did you stop!" I snapped at him as I saw the defeated look on his face. How could he...I give up?

"You don't understand-"

"Yeah, your right. I don't understand and I don't want to. I'm going to rescue her, now!" I said then ran out of the house without a second thought. I figured it wouldn't be too hard to find the castle, if only I had heard what my future self had shouted to me. I would have saved myself from the heart break. It was just too easy to slip over the fence and land in a garden, I looked around as I pushed back a damp quill away from my face. Everything was green, not a single dry plant in sight, but it might have been blurred by the rain. I took a step forward when I suddenly heard the sound of running feet. Instantly I ducked behind a tree to see a small grey colored hedgehog with yellow hair running to a corner giggling as she wrapped her arms around her. Then I heard her voice, the voice I had been missing so much it hurt.

"Anna! Where are you?" I leaned closer to see her. The future me was right, Gabriela hadn't aged. At all. She looked sixteen, but you could see in her eyes that they held wisdom.

"Anna! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" She said in a sing song voice with a smile. Once she saw the girl she scooped her up spinning her around in the rain.

"You found me! You found me!" Anna giggled as Gabriela kissed her cheek.

"You know you're my favorite daughter?" She said with a wink as the little girl smiled at Gabriela.

"I'm your only daughter!" She replied back as I felt a truck slam into me. Daughter? She…he…they had kids? I couldn't breathe as I stared at the two of them. How could she? Why would she! I took a step back accidentally stepping on a branch, both girls looked up at the sound. Gabriela placed Anna down and slowly made her way towards me.

"Is anyone there? Come out!" She said then glanced back seeing a yellow hedgehog with a grey stripe, she smiled at him then put her arm around his shoulder.

"You gave me a fright, Sephir! Don't sneak up on your mother like that!" She reprimanded the boy as she messed with a bang that hung over his eyes, while I watched in disbelief. Two children. Two kids with Mephiles? I couldn't take it. It was just too heart wrenching. I turned and ran back the way I came and back to the future me's house. Halfway there I slid on the wet, slick pavement causing me to trip then land on my stomach. I got on all fours as I began to pick myself up but stopped. I felt so broken, so alone…so defeated and weak.

"Why? Why…her? Why me?" I whispered through the pouring rain. I received several injuries, broken bones, dislodged parts, heck I've even concurred death…twice. But nothing compared to the pain of this, of seeing Gabriela still young and happy, to see her with children, to…feeling what a failure I was. I looked down at my reflection to see a azure hedgehog staring back at me with tears in his eyes. I wanted to die, to throw myself into some lake or something and die. Then a hand appeared in front of me, I looked up to see my older self standing there with his hand held out to help me up. I stared at him as I felt a tear slip, he gave me a soft look as he crouched to my level.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic. But there's nothing I can do…but you still can save the future. Don't give up. You've gotten farther than I did when I tried to save her, don't forfiet the race just because the finish line seems farther than you think. You've got to keep running." He said as I nodded then brushed the tear away as I took his hand. We stood there for a minute as I regained my composure.

" You need the Chaos Emeralds right?" He said as I nodded, he sighed then glanced at the castle.

"Well, what do you think Mephiles gets more power from? He has all seven Chaos Emeralds, you have two. Get them. Take them then open a portal. You have to use all the emeralds, all nine of them. It should make a rift in time itself. That's where they'll be." Sonic said as I nodded then stared at him for a minute.

"Am I always this wise? Or is it just temporary?" I asked as he began to chuckle then smiled at me

"It comes with old age, buddy. Hopefully you'll live to be this old." He said his eyes softening, I smirked resting my hand on his shoulder

"I will and I'm going to get old with Gabriela. That's a promise!" I said then turned back to the castle as the new wound had salt poured into it.

"Here goes nothing." I said then took off as I heard the future me call out

"No. Here goes everything! Break a leg, Sonic!" He said as I smirked then ran faster. I could save the future, I knew I could. Everyone was counting on me. And I wasn't about to let them down!

* * *

**Hey there! Wish I could say more, but thanks for all the awesome reviews!Please keep them up, hope you liked the chapter and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- Check out my new poll! My curiousity is getting to me!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic's Pov

I grimaced against the rain as it began to sting my eyes and soak me to the bone. Everything was a gray blur, I nearly crashed into the palace wall had I not noticed that there was a green blur over lapping it. With a few quick strides I jumped over the wall and landed in the garden once again. Gabriela and the kids had already left, I began to walk down the cobblestone path way when I heard muffled giggling again. This time it was coming from a window, I sighed then began towards a window that was about twenty feet high, luckily there was a huge oak tree growing right beside it. After a few slides down I finally made it up the tree, peeking through the window I could see a large bedroom with a dark mahogany four poster bed with Anna jumping on it giggling as Gabriela stood off to the side smiling.

"Okay, you! Its time for you to go to bed, tomorrow you can jump on the bed more. Off to bed!" She laughed as Anna jumped into her arms, Gabriela lightly kissed Anna's forehead then placed her on the ground. Anna instantly took off out of the room, leaving Gabriela alone. I pushed on the window trying to get it open…and it shattered. Well at least it was open.

"Who are you! What are doing? Guards! Guar-" She shouted holding up her fists through shaky arms, I quickly dashed forward and clamped my hand over her mouth before people came rushing in.

"Gabriela! Gabriela, its me! You know who I am! Gabriela don't you recognize me?" I said moving my hand away from her mouth and onto her shoulder. She stared at me as her entire body quivered. She was scared. She was scared of …me. I couldn't believe it. She acted like she had completely forgotten me, unless… _Him. _He made her forget. He must have.

"Gabriela. Please, you have to remember me. Come on Gabriela! All those times you and I would go out. All those times you and I would sit on the Blue Typhoon back on Earth? Please remember!" I begged as she simply stared at me in fear, I had to do something to get her to remember but what? Gabriela had kissed me when I had gone dark back on earth…maybe it would do the same to her?

"Gabby. Please remember me. Please…I love you." I said then leaned close to her our lips brushing against each other, she was stiff in my arms for a moment then relaxed after a moment as her arms wrapped around my neck. I pulled away trying to see if it worked, she had her eyes closed but slowly began to open them. Beautiful emerald eyes glistening with tears stared back at me.

"S-Sonic?" She said softly still unsure, she removed her hands away from my neck and placed a hand on my cheek then began to sob falling into my arms.

"Shhh. Its okay, honey. I'm here, shhh." I said as she continued to cry. Her arms were wrapped around me as though she was afraid I was going to leave.

"I-I I thought you…I thought you didn't care about me…you…you never came for me…I thought you g-gave up." She said sobbed as I pulled away from her. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean? I…I…I'd never give up…Mephiles was lying to you. I'll always come for you. Always." I said with my hands on her shoulders as she turned her head with tears streaking her face.

" After the confrontation in the past…I never saw you again. Mephiles showed me what you were doing. Hanging out on the beach with the others, going out on dates, it was like you completely forgot about me!" She said staring at me as I saw the pain and the hurt pouring from her. I wanted to take her and shake some sense into her.

"No! I wouldn't do that! Gabriela you know me! I didn't! I swear! I won't!" I said as my hands cupped her face, she stared at me sorrowfully then she began to look confused.

"I won't? But you already did. Unless you…unless you're from-"

"Yeah, he's from the past." A familiar voice said as we both turned to see the future me standing a little ways off and dripping with water. Behind him was Silver and Shadow who just stared at us in shock. Gabriela stepped away from me and slowly began to walk towards Shadow then a moment later she was running and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Shadow! I missed you so much. W-When you died…I was hysterical for days. You don't know how glad I am to see you again." She sighed as she hugged him, Shadow on the other hand went ridged at the word 'died' Gabriela was oblivious to him and continued to hug him.

"Ahem. Your highness?" Silver said clearing his throat, Gabriela looked up from Shadow then turned to Silver. He smiled shyly at her.

"I know your orders were to destroy the former you, but…I thought there might be a better alternative if I got their help." He said as Gabriela stared at him with a light smile then walked over to him and took his hands in hers.

"Thank you, Silver. Blaze is lucky to have a partner like you, hopefully we can fix this." She said then lightly kissed his cheek causing him to turn bright red like Shadow's stripes. His hand lightly touched his cheek where she had kissed him then dropped it.

"You know I'll do anything for you, your highness." He said softly then looked to me, I stared at them, but mainly was staring at Gabriela.

"We need the Chaos Emeralds, Gabriela. Do you know where they are?" I asked as she slowly nodded then grimaced.

"In my husband's study. Come on, I'll take you there." She said then opened the door to a hall motioning us to go. Shadow, and Silver went first, but the future me stared at us then quickly ran out of the room leaving Gabriela and I alone.

"Lets go." I said holding out my hand to her, she stared at it then a soft smile appeared on her face as she placed her hand in mine.

"Yeah, lets go. Like old times?" She said looking at me as I smiled then quickly moved my arm behind her knees and lifted her into my arms.

"Like old times." I agreed then ran down the halls, passing Shadow and the others. I had to admit that it was funny to see the surprised faces of the servants when they'd feel the rush of wind going past them. My heart skipped a beat as I heard something that I hadn't heard in days…Gabriela's laugh. She giggled as her arms wrapped around my neck, I looked at her still surprised that she was exactly the same as when we first met. Sparkling eyes, lighthearted laugh, soft arms and a beautiful heart.

"Here! This is the room." She said as I skidded to a stop in front of a mahogany door, placing her on her feet she lightly clutched her head.

"Whoa. I haven't gone that fast in ages, I feel dizzy." She said smiling then twisted the knob to the door and opening it to a library with an oak desk sitting in the center.

"Here we are. The third book on his desk- Yes, that one. Just lift it up and there should be a button. " She said as I ran over to the desk and placed my hand on a book. I lifted it up and found the simple silver button. I pressed it then almost jumped out of my skin as the wall decorated with books began to rise up only to reveal seven pedestals with seven glowing emeralds.

" Wow…why haven't they reacted to each other yet?" I asked as Gabriela began to answer when a voice spoke up.

"Because I've crafted a glass to each emerald to keep them oblivious to each other. Perhaps I should have created one for my wife as well." Mephiles said stepping out from a corner of the room, I looked to Gabriela to see her glaring at him.

"You lied to me! You said he gave up!" She shouted as he merely smirked at her.

"Is that such a surprise to you, Gabriela? Honestly, did you actually believe that I turned good, simply because you said I could be? Your innocence is what's been keeping you in the dark." He chuckled as she clenched her fists with tears in her eyes.

"Leave her alone, Mephiles! If you want some one to degrade then talk to me! Leave her out of this." I shouted as he turned to me, watching with haunting lizard eyes.

"You were never supposed to make it here, hedgehog. I won't allow you to destroy everything that I've accomplished. This is your final battle. And unfortunately it's a battle you won't win." He said as several black blobs seeped out of the walls, books and ceilings, they changed into shapeless beings and began towards me. Instantly I spin dashed at one as it began to head towards me, but the second I hit it, it broke into several other blobs. I landed on my feet with a growl then attacked again, but it was the same thing.

"Watch it, blue hedgehog!" Shadow snarled as he and the other entered the room, Shadow launched a Chaos Spear and destroyed a blob that nearly landed on my back.

"Thanks!" I shouted then returned to attacking, then I realized something. The blobs were only attacking me and the others…but they didn't come close to Gabriela. Then Silver's words echoed back to me. _To kill Mephiles, you have to kill his queen_. Then the future Sonic's voice came to me: Gabriela has to be bonded to him. _She's where he gets his power. _Of course he won't have the blobs near her. So that means- I gasped as I was flung against a wall. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the blobs retreat and form one huge mass of a blob. Before I could jump back up and attack, it grabbed me and flung me against a wall again. Over and over, it would do it so quickly that I wouldn't even get the chance to blink none the less attack.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Gabriela shouted and to everyone's surprise it listened and turned to her with me in its clutches. She had a crystal letter opener in her hand pressed against her heart. No. No . NO!

"You wouldn't dare…" Mephiles said darkly as he began to move towards her "…not in front of the children." He continued to say as she glanced back to see the two kids from earlier. Sephir and Anna.

"Momma! What are you doing?" Anna cried wiping her eyes while Sephir stared at her scornfully.

"Don't be ridiculous, mother. Put it down." He said in the same voice as Mephiles. I watched her in horror as tears began to fall.

"Gabriela! No! Please! Wait! There's got to be another way! Stop, please!" I shouted then tried to get away from the blob but it kept its grip on me. But surprisingly that was all it did, it kept its eyes on Gabriela.

"No. I won't. Its because of me that this has happened. And I won't let any more pain or blood shed happen on my account. I'm sorry." She said softly then closed her eyes for a moment then I felt the sharpest pain in my chest as I saw the knife stab into her. Almost instantly the blob disappeared and Mephiles was on the ground gasping for breath. I landed on my feet and was instantly by her side.

"No, no, no, no, no! Gabriela! Gabriela, love. Gabriela, say something." I said as I held her in my arms, she grimaced as she pulled the knife out and it landed on the ground instantly shattering but coating the floor red.

" I love you, Sonic the hedgehog. I always have…and I always will…I know you can save the future…that you can save us…I believe in you Sonic…I always have…" She said as her hand lightly rested on my cheek, I held her hand against my face as I felt tears rush down my face.

"Gabriela, please. You have to hang on. Please, I…I love you." I said as she smiled at me then softly closed her eyes and her hand falling away from my face. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't lose her again. Not again. But as those thoughts crossed my mind I heard a painful cry, I glanced to my side to see the future me on his knees with his face in his hands.

"I should have tried harder. I should've fought…" He sobbed his entire body shaking. I placed her on the ground then slowly walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Don't give up. You've gotta have hope, that we'll see her again. Don't forfeit the race just because the finish line is farther than you think." I said as he looked up at me then hugged me.

"You're right. We will see her again. Take the emeralds and get outta here." He said slowly getting to his feet as I nodded then ran along the wall quickly grabbing all the emeralds as I went by till all seven were in my arms. Silver stepped forward with red eyes and two more Chaos Emeralds, but as he was about to hand it to me they floated out of his hands and towards me as the other emeralds floated out of my arms. All nine of them floated above me then began to spin in a circle till I felt a familiar rush of energy. I closed my eyes as I let the energy overwhelm me and then…I opened my eyes.

* * *

**Yes, it's the dreaded cliff hangers! I know you guys really love them so I thought of this one! Hehe! I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been so busy and…well I've just been putting it off. Hehe, sorry. But here's a new chapter, a sad one none the less. But it will get better, that I can promise you! Thanks everyone for all the awesome reviews! Please keep it up! Happy Holidays and ~God Bless!~**


	14. Chapter 14

I was surrounded in complete darkness, I was alone. Everyone was gone. Silver. Shadow. I couldn't see anything around me then I heard a soft voice.

"I've been expecting you, Sonic." I turned at the sound of the voice behind me. It was a light blue mouse with gentle lavender eyes, she was wearing a white dress with gold bracelets.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where did everyone go?" I asked her as she smiled and placed a hand on my arm, I was still in my super form.

"My name is Lani*. You aren't anywhere."

"What do you mean? I have to be somewhere." I argued as she just smiled and shook her head.

"You aren't in the present, nor in the past or in the future, Sonic. You are in a time hole. And I'm here to help you." She said as I stared at her ready to listen to what every advice she was going to suggest.

"What do I do, Lani? I'm not quite sure where to go-"

"I know. You have two choices. You can continue on and save Gabriela… or you can leave her alone and save her spirit." Lani said sending me into shock. Leave her? But save her spirit? Lani smiled at me kindly then took my hand as she pointed me in one direction. I could see Mephiles standing over Gabriela but as I was about to dash over to them the image faded. I looked at Lani confused when she pointed in another direction. For a few moments I didn't see anything then I could see a small light but it was being smothered by darkness.

"Those are your choices. Save the Gabriela of now or save her forever. But let me tell you something. You shouldn't be here. Only the pure and the dark can be here." She said as I blinked then took a step back.

"What do mean?" I asked as her eyes lowered then she sighed.

"Do you recall that time when Nazo nearly killed you. Do you remember what happened and how you were revived?" She asked as I shrugged my shoulders. Everything was a blur at that time " Justin was the pure of heart. But he was able to give that part of him up to save you. So instead of keeping the power to himself, he gave it to you. He knew you would need it in the future and he also loved Gabriela enough to give his gift up. So now you are the pure of heart. But to save Gabriela you'll have to give it up and so does she. Once that is done then neither of you would be able to stay here and would be sent back to your present time." She continued as I began to smirk.

"Then I'll do it! I'll do anything-"

"Yes but, there's something else you have to know. Its possible neither of you could make it out. You two would have to chose who would take the pressure of losing the gifts. Very few people can suffer it and live, most don't. Are you willing to lose your life for her?" She said as I closed my eyes with my fists clenched then I opened them and looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Yes. I am. As long as she's safe, that's all that matters to me." I said as she lightly smiled then looked in the direction of the small light.

"Then I hope you succeed, Sonic. I have faith in you." She said then disappeared into the darkness, I took a breath then ran towards the light. As I got closer and close I could make out that it wasn't a light, it was Gabriela. She was floating in mid air with thick ebony vines wrapped around her, I stared at her then tried to pull off the vines but it was as though they clung to her even more. Then she changed. From seventeen year old to a four year old and back again to a seventeen year old. There had to be a way to get ride of the vines…but how? I looked up to see the seven chaos emeralds surrounding us and then a short memory came to mind, a prayer…

"_Oh Chaos Emeralds. Gems of miracles. Please heed my call. I wish to save this world. I wish to cleanse my father's sin and I wish to talk to Sonic…once again. You have given me so many things. Now it is my time to return the favor. I care not what happens to me, but please heed my voice. Sonic, come back! To me…to us." _That was what I had to do. Speak to the chaos emeralds…to ask for their help. I stared at Gabriela sleeping peacefully.

"Gems of miracles, I need your help. I have to save her, I need to save her. Take me if you have too, but please save her…I don't know if you can hear me, Gabby. But I will save you from this. You've shown me a lot of good times, a lot of laughs and most importantly a lot of love. Even if I have to die for you to live, I want you to know, I have no regrets…I love you." I said softly then leaned over her and lightly kissed her forehead. A sudden rush of energy surrounded it us, I looked at her to see the black vines melting away from her. A moment later they were completely gone then she gently fell into my arms. I stared at her, just holding her close knowing this might be the last time I would ever see her. Emerald orbs stared up at me with tears shinning in them.

"I love you." She said leaning up and kissing me back, we pulled away while I set her on the ground. Then to our left a bright white light began to shine, I felt Gabriela's grip on me tighten.

"You don't have to do this. We can do it together, we'll have a better chance." She said her hand lightly touching my cheek, I was going to argue but…

"We stick together, always. We do everything together. If that's what you want then lets do it." I said as she smiled and took my hand in hers

"Together." She said in complete agreement, but before we could step towards the shinning light it came to us. Everything blurred I felt sharp pains all over my body, I couldn't see anything. It was just white, then the white faded into black…then there was a scream.

"_Sonic…Sonic…Hey…"_ It was a far off voice but the distance seemed to get closer and closer till I felt warm hands shake my shoulders. Bright lights clouded my vision, till I rubbed my hands against my eyes. At first it was a yellow blur then it slowly turned into the form of …Tails?

"Huh? Whaa? Tails? Where am I?" I asked as he gave me a silly look.

"You're in my workshop remember? You stayed the night? Anyway, Gabriela is on the phone. She sounds upset…did yo forget your date?" He asked as I stared at him in confusion…date?

"Gabriela? She's okay? What happened? What about Mephiles? And what happened to Shadow and Silver?" I asked jumping to my feet as Tails watched me in confusion.

"Mephi-what? And since when did you start worrying about Shadow? I thought you were supposed to meet Gabriela for a date today?" He said scratching his head as everything came together once again. I was in the past…sorta, I had a second chance I was defiantly not going to blow it!

"I gotta go, Tails! Tell her I'm on my way!" I shouted as I ran out the door, through the city and only stopped for a second to grab a rose from a shop. Then I ran to the park where I found her sitting on a bench watching Justin play on the play ground. Her emerald eyes found mine and lit up for a moment then saddened.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriela! I really am! Don't go, I want to make it up to you." I said as she turned away from me and towards the playground.

"Come on, Honey. Lets go." She said as Justin ran over to her and into her arms.

"Gabby don't be this way, please. I have to ask you something."

"I think I have a right to be this way! You stood me up! You had me and Justin waiting, for you. This is the third time you've done this, Sonic! And you know if it was just me then I'd be a little bit more understanding, but you also had Justin waiting for you. He gets so disappointed some times that I just want to cry." She snapped at me but I could hear that soft crack in her voice, I quickly pulled Justin away from her, set him on the ground and slipped my arms around her waist.

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry. I really am-" I said as she tried to pull away from me as her face was turning a light shade of crimson. I had to stop her. I pulled her closer and kissed her before she could figure out what happened. I felt her stiffen for a moment then relax against me till she wasn't any longer standing there but returning it back. I pulled away and looked into those gorgeous emerald eyes…I couldn't waste anymore time…

"Gabriela…ever since we met…I felt like I could do anything, as long as you were with me…and I never want that feeling to go away. I love you… and I want to ask you something." I said as I then dropped down on one knee while reaching into my quills as Gabriela stood there in shock.

Gabriela's Pov

No. He's not actually…he couldn't be… I mean….not to me…no…no… but then he pulled out a sleek black velvet box and I knew it was true. I had seen it in the movies several times, the cute guy gets on one knee pulls out the box and the girl calmly accepts or just stands there in shock. Over and over again I told myself I wouldn't just stand there like a dummy but I felt like I couldn't breath none the less move.

"Gabriela Astor will you marry me?" He asked with a ring in his hand but I wasn't even looking at the ring and I didn't care about it either. All I could think of was him…and one little word.

"Yes." I said as I ran into his arms, and pressed my lips against his while his arms snaked around me and held me closer to him.

"Eeew!" I heard Justin say as he watched from a foot away, Sonic and I pulled away and began to laugh at Justin. I'm engaged. That sounded so weird, this next sentence sounded even stranger…I'm engaged to Sonic the hedgehog. My heart was pounding, my ears were roaring, I was out of breath, flustered, nervous …but then again I was always like that around him. He stared at me with glittering jade eyes and I swear I thought I would melt in his arms.

"Yes, yes, yes." I whispered as I leaned against him for support, I wasn't sure I could get up. He chuckled then lifted up my hand and slipped it onto my finger. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either…

"It's perfect…in fact it looks like the one in the window I had pointed out to Amy." I said at first then looked closer at the ring, now it was Sonic's turn to start turning red.

"Well…hehe, Amy wanted to help me so she said you liked this one." He said as he pulled us to our feet, I smiled while looking at the ring then looked at him to see he was looking nervous while I stared at the jewel.

"Its not the ring that matters, it's the person who gives it." I said then kissed him again but it didn't last long with the short 'eww' from Justin again.

" I want to take you to dinner to celebrate, I'm sure Amy wouldn't mind babysitting for tonight." Sonic said as I glanced down at Justin but once he heard the name Amy his face lit up.

"Ami! Ami!" He jumped up and down in glee while I shrugged.

"Well I can't deny that cute face." I said as Sonic chuckled and leaned closer to me as we kissed again.

"Are you talking about Justin or me?" He said while I laughed and pushed him away but he never once let go of my hand. It was like he didn't want to let go of me…and I didn't want to let go of him.

Two years later

Sonic the hedgehog paced up and down the halls. His entire body was shaking, the world seemed to be spinning faster and he couldn't breathe.

"Calm down, Sonic. I'm sure they're okay. The doctors know what they're doing." Tails said as he placed a hand on his big brother's shoulder, Sonic nodded but continued to pace up and down till he heard the sound of a door. A light brown duck came out with a smile covering his face, instantly Sonic ran over to him with his hands wringing themselves.

"Is she- I mean are they alright?" Sonic asked anxiously while the doctor chuckled nodding his head.

"They are doing very well, in fact you can come in and see them now." He said then held open the door for the azure hedgehog. Nervous yet anxious the hedgehog followed the duck till they came to a light rose colored room with people running around but each one had a smile. Before he saw it, he heard it. A cry. It was a soft baby's cry. His heart began to thrash against his chest at the thought of what he was going to see, so when he rounded the corner and saw what was laying there he felt heaven's arms hold him close.

"S-She's…she's beautiful." He whispered as he stared at the two of them. Gabriela had tears in her eyes as she was propped up against pillows and in her arms was a pink bundle.

"Why don't you come closer? I don't think she'll be biting yet, although I can't promise anything in a few more months." She lightly laughed as she held it out, Sonic slowly crossed the room then stopped as the warm and soft thing was set in his arms. He stared down at it to see very familiar green eyes staring up at him.

" I…I…" He stuttered unable to find the words to describe the miracle in his arms except for three words that slipped out

"_She's our daughter."_

* * *

**Yes! I finally finished this story! I am so glad to get this off my mind and before you start writing those reviews I will NOT be writing a sequel to this either. I think I've dragged this out long enough and this wasn't a great hit like the first two so I'm done. So who was able to guess that the scream in the end was Mephy? Anyway Thanks EVERYONE who reviewed! I still consider 64 reviews a lot so thank you! I hope you enjoyed this story (I didn't really) and ~God Bless!~**

**~Lani belongs to Lani the mouse! Thank you for letting me use her! I owe you one!~**


End file.
